


Walls Broken

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-21
Updated: 2004-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin and Brian meet in a different way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The young man walked up the stairs to the old house. He looked around noting that nothing had changed in the six years that he had last been on these very steps. He knew that he should have called first but he was just so excited about seeing the only family that he had left. He paused a moment longer before knocking on the door excited to see his mother, at least the only mother that he had left. Inside he could hear laughter and thought that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Suddenly the door was thrown open and a bright flamboyant woman with red hair opened the door. She stood frozen looking at the young man on her door step. She stepped forward and touched the young man’s face before pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Deb, I can’t breathe.” Justin gasped.

“Oh, God Justin, you’re here. I didn’t think that you were coming back till next year.” Deb cried pulling Justin against her again hugging him for dear life.

“MA,” Michael called out walking towards his mother and their guest, “is everything ok?” Michael said coming up and standing beside his mother taking in the blond head resting against his mother’s shoulder.

“Yea, Michael, everything is fine. One of my lost boys just came back.” Deb said, releasing Justin wiping the tears that were running down her face. 

Debbie stepped back so that Justin could come into the house, grabbing his hand she pulled him further inside. Michael stood by the entryway his mouth hanging open at the beautiful blond man that had just walked into his world. 

“Vic, look what the cats dragged in!” Deb said happily pushing Justin towards Vic.

Vic stood up his mouth hanging open. He blinked his eyes a couple of times trying to force the tears back. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he was able to say anything. 

“Oh il mio Dio è che lei Justin?” Vic asked in Italian opening his arms to the young man. (Oh, my God is that you Justin?)

“È cosí buono per vederlo ancora Vic. L'ho mancato cosí molto.” Justin answered clinging to the man that had been his lifeline so long ago. (It is so good to see you again Vic. I have missed you so much.)

“Me anche Justin, me anche.” Vic said hugging Justin a little tighter. (Me too Justin, me too.)

Justin and Vic hung onto each other a few more minutes before separating and looked at the rest of the people sitting around the dinner table. Justin embarrassed by his display of affection in front of these people made his face turn a slight pink color. Everyone was silent watching the young man that obviously knew Deb and Vic very well. 

“Don’t be shy Sunshine. Come over here so I can introduce you to everyone.” Deb said pulling Justin against her side. 

“Uh Deb, I don’t think you need to introduce Justin Taylor. Everyone knows who he is.” Emmett said.

“Oh prêt ail Emmett who is this young man?” Deb asked curious to what her boys knew about her lost boy. 

“One things for sure, he’s an accounts wet dream.” Ted said knowing exactly who the young man was. Justin turned a beautiful shade of red at Ted’s comment and the group laughed at the young man’s embarrassment.

“What Ted is trying to say Deb, is that Justin Taylor is the face of Armani, as in Giorgio Armani.” Emmett offered.

“And a well know artist all over the World” Vic added.

“Well, since my family knows your career let me introduce you to everyone.” Deb said. 

“This is Ted, Emmett, and Michael.” Deb said pointing out each individual. 

“Everyone, this is Justin Taylor,” Deb said with pride. “Come Justin, please sit with us. You’re much too skinny. I bet you haven’t been eating right again.” Deb said, pushing Justin into a chair and piling food onto a plate for him. 

“Deb, I eat fine. It’s just my high metabolism and working out everyday.” Justin laughed before digging into his plate. 

“So how did you meet my mom and Uncle Vic?” Michael asked not able to look away from the beautiful boy.

“I met Justin about seven years ago. He was wondering around Liberty Ave. all beaten up and I coaxed him into coming home with me. He lived with us until he graduated from High School which was only about two months before he left for Italy to attend University.” Deb said with pride in her voice.

“Why didn’t any of us meet him before?” Emmett asked.

“You all did at one point or another. He was a quite a young man back then, really didn’t do much of anything. He was never around for the family dinners. He always would go to his friend’s house. He also had a job, so between school, working, and studying he wasn’t around much.” Vic said with pride in his voice. 

“I’m right here.” Justin added with a goofy smile on his face looking at the two people who mean the world to him. 

“We know you are baby. We just wanted to fill everybody in. So how long are you here for?” Deb asked.

“Umm, probably about six months to a year, I’m taking a long overdue vacation. I don’t have any art shows for about 18 months and the photo shoots that I do have are in New York. The shoots have already been taken for the fall line up so I don’t have to do any major shoots for about six months.” Justin said realizing just how busy he had been for the last six years. 

“Where are you staying? You know you’re always welcome here.” Deb said, wanting to take care of her Sunshine.

“Actually, I bought a penthouse near downtown. I finalized the paperwork about a month ago and it’s been newly renovated. I dropped my stuff there before I came here.” Justin stated.

“Cosí il Sole, lei ha un ragazzo?” Vic asked with a leer. (So Sunshine, do you have a boyfriend?)

Justin laughed at the question and shook his head, “Non certo il vecchio, lei sa che io non crede nei ragazzi.” Justin said with a laugh. (Of course not old man, you know I don’t believe in boyfriends.)

“What did he just ask you?” Michael asked.

“Vic asked him if he had a boyfriend.” Deb also laughed. “You’re never going to learn, are you Vic? You’ve asked him every time you’ve talked to him in the last three years and his answer is always the same.” Deb chided.

“So is that a no then?” Emmett piped up, wanting to taste the beautiful man in front of him. 

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend, haven’t in over three years. Let’s just say my last relationship was bad. It opened my eyes to how queers act so I’ve played the bachelor life ever since.” Justin said with a sad smile on his face. 

“So you want to go to Babylon with us?” Michael asked, hopeful to change the young blond’s mind.

“I would love to, but I have to take my bodyguard with me. If you think you guys can handle that, I’m up for it. I haven’t been to a club in a long time.” Justin said thinking back to the last time he tried to go to a club and all of the gay boys were hanging on him. It hadn’t been a fun time.

“Justin, I think you should call and have them set up the VIP room for you.” Vic offered.

“Good idea. Let me call Matt first and then I’ll call Babylon and have them set up the room for me.” Justin stated pulling out his cell and quickly calling his bodyguard.

“Hey Matt, I’m going to go to Babylon with Deb’s boys. I need you to meet me there.” Justin said “Yea, I know what happened last time. Why don’t you call Babylon for me and have them reserve the VIP area….Yea, that sounds good. I’ll see you there.” Justin said closing his phone. He looked around at the group of guys and smiled.

“Matt is calling Babylon now to get the VIP room open. It should be about 30 minutes before they are ready for us.” Justin said finishing his glass of wine. 

“Us?” Ted asked.

“Yea, well, since I am going with the three of you, I figured I didn’t want to sit in the VIP area all by myself unless of course you don’t want to.” Justin said kind of feeling silly that these people would want to hang out with him.

“Of course we do honey, it just took us by surprise, that’s all.” Emmett said for the group.

“Why?” Justin asked seriously confused.

“Well, let’s just say that we aren’t the coolest bunch of people, we just thought that well…you wouldn’t be caught dead with us.” Ted stated.

“Well Ted, if you’re worried about me being one of those snobbish celebrities, you can forget it. I can’t stand those fucking people. Thank God, Giorgio doesn’t mind.” Justin said with a laugh. “Shit, I can’t go dressed like this. Fuck, okay boys, if you don’t mind we can all ride in my car and go to my home real quick before heading to Babylon.” Justin said. 

“Sure, lead the way.” Michael said, standing up anxious to see where this beautiful man lived.

The four men quickly said their good byes, Justin promising to attend the family diner the following evening, quickly left the house. 

“Shot Gun,” Michael called reaching for the passenger side door.

“No fair,” Emmett grumbled. Ted was used to riding in the back when he was passenger so he quickly jumped into the metallic blue SUV Lexus. 

“Why do you drive such a big car?” Emmett asked curious.

“Well, a lot of the time I have to move my paintings or canvas’ so I just thought it would be better to have a bigger vehicle. But this isn’t my only vehicle, I have 4 in total.” Justin said making his way to his new home.

“OH!” The three men said in unison then started laughing. 

The rest of the ride was made in silence to Justin’s new home. As he pulled up to the newly restored building, the three men let out a collective gasp.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Our friend Brian just bought one of the lofts in this building.” Ted said. 

“Oh, that’s cool. What floor does he live on?” Justin asked.

“The sixth.” Michael said getting out of the SUV. “What about you?”

“I live on the top floor, so the seventh I guess.” Justin said making his way to the door and quickly entering his code. 

“So why don’t you do boyfriends?” Emmett asked.

“My one and only and last boyfriend betrayed me. He decided that with my fame he got certain allowances and that included stealing from me and then cheating on me with my assistant. Needless to say the two people closest to me at the time stabbed me in the back. I haven’t felt the need to open myself to that again.” Justin stated.

“Not everyone is like that Justin.” Michael stated.

“I know it’s just that it didn’t seem like a risk that I was willing to take. You know, how can you know if someone really wants you or your fame?”

“We understand honey.” Emmett said, patting Justin on the back. 

The elevator opened up to the top floor and Justin quickly exited, opened his door, and disarmed the alarm.

“Wow! This place is amazing, love your decorating.” Emmett exclaimed.

“Thanks, I’ll be right back.” Justin stated moving quickly to his bedroom to change. The boys looked around the beautiful penthouse, envying the space. 

About ten minutes later, Justin came out dressed in black leather Armani pants and a tight blue Armani tee. 

“Wow! You look delicious.” Michael stated and then turned bright red when he realized he said it out loud.

“Um, thanks. Well boys, lets go.” Justin stated herding them out of his home and back into the elevator. 

They quickly exited the building and headed to Babylon with Michael once again in the front passenger seat and Emmett and Ted in the back. The drive to Babylon was made mostly in silence with only a little bit of small talk. Justin pulled around to the front of Babylon where the line was half way around the corner. One of the men opened Justin’s door for him. 

“Hey Jus, behave tonight. I don’t need to be getting in trouble with your boss.” Paul stated.

“Oh, don’t worry Paul. I’ll be bad, very bad. Just make sure you take care of my car.” Justin laughed hopping out of the car. The other three also got out of the SUV and followed Justin to stand beside the other man that had met them when they pulled up. 

“Guys, this is Matt, my personal security guard. Matt, these are Deb’s son Michael and then her other boys Ted and Emmett.” Justin said pointing out each man. 

“Nice to meet you, but we better get inside.” Matt said, grabbing Justin around the waist and leading him through the VIP entrance. The men could hear the cat calls and whistles as they walked by but Justin paid no attention to them. He was listening to what Matt was saying about the VIP service at Babylon. 

They were quickly escorted through the dark hallway and into an area that opened up to the dance floor by the stage. Two beefy security guards were at each side keeping the others from entering the private area. On all three walls there were large couches and in the middle was a full size bar with their private bartender. 

“Welcome boys to VIP service. If you need anything tonight please let Rick know and we’ll be sure to assist you.” Gary said to the five men. 

“Thank you…Gary, please bill everything in this room to my credit card and we’ll let you know if we need anything.” Justin said, handing over his credit card. 

“Very well, Sir.” Gary said, taking the credit card and exiting the room. 

“Well, drink up boys.” Justin said with a large smile while moving towards the bar. 

The boys each ordered their drinks and moved to sit on the couches. 

“We should see if Brian is here.” Michael said over the loud music.

“Honey, he’s probably in the backroom getting his dick sucked.” Emmett said.

“Let’s dance.” Justin said wanting to lose himself in the music. 

“Justin,” Matt said warningly. 

“Matt, you’ll come with me and I promise no rendezvous to the backroom,” Justin said pleadingly.

Matt smiled and took Justin’s hand and led him to the dance floor. The other three men looked at the interaction between the two men and wondered if something was going on, but quickly dismissed that idea and followed Matt and Justin to the dance floor. The five of them danced and lost themselves in the music often switching partners so everyone could dance with each other. 

Other men tried to join the blond but when one of them got up the courage to approach the gorgeous blond, they quickly shied away from the daggers they got from Matt. Matt who was enjoying his time with Justin was always alert and kept the others away from disrupting the group of friends enjoying themselves. 

After dancing for about an hour they decided to head back to the VIP area but were stopped by someone calling the small group.

“MICHAEL” Brian yelled over the loud music. 

Michael perked up and made his way over to his best friend.

The rest of the group decided to head back to the VIP room since Justin couldn’t be in the main part of the area for too long. 

“Hey Michael, where have you been?” Brian asked over the loud music.

“VIP area and on the dance floor, come on, it’s quieter over there!” Michael said grabbing Brian’s hand and pulling him through the gyrating bodies. 

The two men arrived at the VIP area and were quickly waved in. Brian stood stock steel looking at the beautiful blond man that was sitting on one of the couches lounging back laughing at a joke that Emmett had said. Brian and Michael made their way over to the other guys and sat down. 

“Justin, this is Brian. Brian, this is Justin Taylor.” Michael introduced. 

Justin looked up at the man that he had heard so much about and smiled a real sunshine smile. He felt his heart speed up at the sight of the man and wanted him, wanted him bad. 

“Nice to meet you.” Justin said, standing up to shake Brian’s hand. 

“You too, Justin. How do you know my friends?” Brian asked wondering how a super model would know some people from Pittsburgh.

“I’ve known Deb and Vic for about seven years. I went to say hello tonight after arriving back in the states and that is when I met them. They asked me to come to Babylon so here we are.” Justin said moving towards the bar. 

He quickly ordered another shot and slammed it back. 

“Justin, take it easy, I’m not carrying your ass out of here again.” Matt said.

“Ha, fuck you, Matt! You won’t be carrying my ass anywhere, driving probably but not carrying.” Justin retorted.

Matt just laughed and shook his head. 

“Oh, sorry Brian, this is my bodyguard Matt.” Justin said, pointing to his friend and bodyguard. Brian nodded to the man realizing that the man had possibilities. He was about 6’3, large muscular body, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, but his attention was immediately brought back to the beautiful blond man.

“Oh, guess what Brian? Justin is your neighbor who bought the penthouse right above your loft.” Michael said thinking about how he would be able to get close to the blond on the premise of going and visiting Brian.

“So you’re the shit that has been banging around above me.” Brian said.

“Hey, I haven’t done shit. My contractors did the banging around. Don’t blame me, I just moved in.” Justin said with a laugh.

The group continued with their banter discussing designers and art, advertising, party planning, and accounting and drinking plenty of alcohol. 

“I feel like dancing.” Justin said standing up and moving towards the dance floor. 

“Hold up Justin,” Matt said following his friend out of the VIP area. The rest of the guys joined Matt and Justin on the dance floor, once again alternating partners. Several others tried to make a grab for Justin but one look from Matt or Brian and they stopped dead in their tracts. Brian didn’t know why he was acting so possessive over the blond but he did know that he didn’t want anyone else touching him. 

When a slow song came on Brian grabbed Justin and pulled him against his chest. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and Brian wound his arms around Justin’s waist pulling him flush up against his body. They started moving to the beat of the music pushing themselves closer together. Justin’s hands began to wonder up Brian’s neck through his hair. Brian leaned his heads back into Justin’s hands. Brian moved his hands underneath Justin’s shirt feeling the soft warm skin below his hands. Brian leaned down and licked Justin’s neck from his collar bone to his ear. He lightly nipped at the ear taking it between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. Justin moaned at the sensations coursing through his body. Brian pulled back and looked into Justin’s eyes and what he saw there made his cock stand at attention, as if it wasn’t already. They continued dancing allowing their hands to explore each other. Kissing and nipping at any and all exposed skin.

Michael and Matt watched as their two friends gyrated against each other. Michael felt disappointed that Justin seemed more into Brian than himself. 

“Don’t let him hurt you.” Matt said.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Justin, don’t let him hurt you. Don’t go after him thinking that you can change him because you can’t. He’s built a wall around his heart. He keeps sex and feelings separate; he won’t allow himself to get hurt again.” Matt explained.

“You seem to know a lot about him.” Michael observed.

“I’ve been Justin’s bodyguard for five years. We became friends right away and I’ve been with him through all the ups and downs.” Matt replied.

“Sounds like me and Brian. Brian also has his heart surrounded by walls and barricades. I’ve known him since I was 14 and I haven’t been able to break them down.” Michael replied.

“Well, all we can do is be there for our friends. I just don’t want to see you hurt Michael.” Matt said looking into Michael eyes. 

Michael looked up surprised at that comment and slowly let a smile creep across his lips. 

“We should break them up before they do it on the floor.” Michael said, nodding his head in Brian and Justin’s direction. 

Matt nodded his head in understanding and moved from Michael to get Justin’s attention. He stood beside Justin and gently tapped on his shoulder. 

“Justin, we should get going.” Matt yelled over the music. 

“Huh?” Justin asked, being pulled out of his lust filled haze.

“We. Should. Go.” Matt said slowly.

“Oh yea, sure lets go.” Justin said stepping back from Brian. 

“Do you guys need a ride?” Justin asked the three men that came with him. 

“No, we’ll get a ride from Brian.” Michael said.

Justin nodded his head and looked at Brian again and smiled slightly before turning and walking to the VIP area. He quickly took care of the tab for the group and was ushered out into the waiting SUV. 

Justin sat back in the SUV, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to wonder to Brian. Justin was thinking about how their bodies fit together, how he smelled and tasted. He wanted to explore Brian with his fingers and mouth; he wanted to fuck and be fucked by this man. He quickly tried to turn his thoughts away from that thinking. The last time he allowed himself to feel anything for another man other than friendship had devastated him. He kept trying to get control over his feelings and thoughts but they kept turning back to one man. Brian Kinney.

Brian watched as Justin left and felt like the air had just been sucked out of the room. 

“Let’s go boys. I have work to do tomorrow.” Brian said, making his way to the exit. Michael, Emmett, and Ted quickly followed behind Brian as they made their way out of the club. No one said anything as they were dropped off at their destinations. Brian’s thoughts were on the man that had left his arms. He couldn’t stop thinking about Justin: the softness of his skin, the smell of him was like an aphrodisiac and he craved more, and the taste. Oh, the taste. He wanted to feel the blond around him, under him, in him. But he didn’t want just sex, he wanted to get to know the blond; he wanted him around for a long time. Brian quickly tried to stop his brain from thinking any further. He wasn’t used to these kinds of feelings or thoughts. But no matter how many times he tried to stop the feelings rising up inside of him; he couldn’t. His thoughts kept running back to one man. Justin Taylor.


	2. Walls Broken

Brian’s POV

Brian groaned as he was brought out of his sleep by the sunlight streaming in his eyes. ‘Fucking light’ Brian thought as he turned over and cracked his eyes open to look at the clock. ‘Fuck I have to be at the gym in 30 minutes’ he thought as he jumped out of bed and headed to the shower. He had a quick shower trying to keep his thoughts on the task at hand but his mind kept wandering to the beautiful blond that he had met the night before. He started to stroke his cock slowly thinking about Justin and that beautiful ass that just wouldn’t quit. He continued to stroke imagining that it was Justin’s tight ass wrapped around his rock hard cock. He sped up his movements thrusting his hips towards the tight clasp around his cock. He felt the tell tale signs of his orgasm approaching, the sensation started at his spine and moved rapidly towards his balls. He tugged on his cock one, two, and three more times before he felt his cock spasm and the hot salty substance sprayed from his piss hole. He quickly finished washing up and then exited the shower. After drying off he moved towards the vanity to follow his morning routine. He stopped and looked himself in the eyes, ‘What the fuck is wrong with you, lusting after some God damned twink.’ Brian thought. He shook his head to banish the last thoughts of Justin Taylor and quickly moved around the loft to get ready for his morning workout. Without a second thought he left the loft and headed to the gym. 

Justin’s POV

Justin was still awake when 4am rolled around; he quickly forgot the premise of sleeping and got up. He moved to his studio and took out a fresh canvas. Without thinking he allowed his hands and his heart to dictate the masterpiece that he would create. He lost himself in the ‘zone’ a place that he always ended up when he painted. After about two hours he stepped away from the painting and gasped at the sight before him. It was Brian, Justin had taken liberties in the drawing but nonetheless it was Brian. It was a portrait from the waist up, Brian was painted without a picture just the ripple of muscle in his arms, chest and stomach. He had this ‘just fucked’ look; his hair was messy, his lips swollen and his face had a slight blush to it. Justin stared at the picture for a couple more minutes before he decided that he had to get out of his home. He changed his clothes, grabbed his gym bag and looked at the clock, ‘Hmmm it’s 6:15am I’m sure the gym I saw down the road is open.’ Justin thought before he left the loft deciding to walk to clear his mind of Brian Kinney. 

Once he arrived at the gym he signed up for a membership and moved into the locker room to quickly change his clothes and moved out into the workout area, going directly to the tread mill. Justin threw on his head phones and started his fierce run trying to clear his thoughts. He was lost in the music pumping through his body, the feel of his feet slamming into the belt beneath his feet. He knocked up the speed a couple more notches until finally settling into his normal pace. 

When the guys arrived at the gym they had an extra person with them. Michael and Matt had made plans to meet at the gym the previous night and then go to the Diner for breakfast. When they walked in, the gym was still slow due to the early hour and immediately their attention was on Justin.

“Fuck look at the boy go.” Ted commented not ever noticing anybody run on the treadmill that fast. 

“I should have guessed that he would be here.” Matt commented moving to the desk to sign up for a membership.

“Why do you say that?” Michael asked.

“Because Justin works out every morning starting anywhere between 6am and 7am; he’ll run like he is for about an hour then move to weights for about an hour. Then he’ll move into the steam room, shower, and change then go about his day.” Matt remarked not really thinking about what he was informing his new found friends. 

“How do you know his work out routine and why does he push himself so hard?” Emmett asked intrigued.

“I usually work out with him; I was surprised when he didn’t call me this morning, probably figured after partying last night I wouldn’t be up to it. He works out like that because 1. He enjoys it and 2. He has to keep his body in tip top shape, being a model isn’t easy.” Matt said offhanded. 

The guys quickly checked in then moved to the locker room. They were gossiping and joking around when Brian showed up.

“You’re late.” Michael remarked.

“By 15 minutes Mikey and you’re still in the dressing room, so I couldn’t have been that late.” Brian retorted.

“We had to wait for Matt.” Emmett said ready to move to the   
workout.

“Ah yes, how you are doing this morning Matt?” Brian said stowing his stuff in the locker and moving to exit the workout room.  
Matt didn’t answer but followed Brian to the workout room with the rest of the guys trailing behind him. 

Brian had seen Justin on the treadmill when he had come in but had refused to acknowledge him, even though Justin had paid no attention to those coming and going around him. The group watch Justin increase his speed a couple more knots before moving to their own workout. No one moved to interrupt Justin but they each kept sneaking peeks at the beautiful blond man. 

“Fuck, how long is he going to go like that?” Brain finally asked after about 30 minutes of working out. 

“I don’t know let me go check with the trainer.” Matt said putting down his free weights and moving to the trainer who was watching Justin intently, the group watched on as he had a short conversation with the man and then moved back to the group.

“He should only run at the speed for about 10 minutes before he cools down on the treadmill and then moves to the weights.” Matt said picking back up his weights. 

Sure enough about 10 minutes later Justin decreased his speed and slowed to a jog then a walk and then stopped all together. He got off the treadmill and chugged his water, replenishing the fluids that he had lost.

The entire gym stopped when they saw Justin strip of his shirt and threw it on the ground before moving to the free weights. The trainer moved to Justin and spoke briefly with him. The group didn’t know what they were saying but noticed that Justin nodded his head in agreement and then moved towards the bench press. The trainer quickly followed him and now the group understood that he was offering to spot Justin. 

“Holy FUCK, how much can he lift?” Michael asked Matt.

“Hmm, about 300 lbs, what did you think that he was a light weight?” Matt asked his friends. The group stood frozen as they watched Justin do rep after rep set after set, lifting 300 lbs in a military bench press. 

Matt continued to workout and the guys quickly followed his lead each sneaking a peek at Justin as he moved from position to position working his entire body. After about an hour Justin finished his workout and exited the main gallery. 

“Damn did you say he did that everyday?” Ted asked shocked.

“Yep and if he’s stressed he’ll come back tonight.” Matt remarked. The men worked out bullshitting about non-essential things when Brian stood up and headed to the locker room.

“Well I think that there is something else that I need to work out, see you guys later.” Brian said with a smirk before moving to the locker room to strip out of his clothes and wrap a towel around his waist.

Justin’s POV

After finishing his workout he stripped out of his clothes and moved into the steam room. He wasn’t modest so he laid the towel on the bench and sat down and leaned heavily against the wall. He closed his eyes reveling in the feel of the steam caressing his already hot skin. He felt a mouth licking up his chest and snapped his eyes open to see who the fuck would just insinuate themselves on his body. 

They guy wasn’t bad looking about 6 feet tall, blond hair, platinum looking eyes, nice body. ‘Oh yes, he’ll do just fine.’ Justin thought before he grabbed the man and pulled him to his lips. The kiss was urgent and passionate, raw with need and lust. When the need for breath became necessary Justin pulled back and looked the man in the eyes, he gently pushed the trick down and he happy licked his way down Justin’s salty hard hot body. He felt the trick take his cock in his mouth as another mouth attacked his chest with excitement. Justin moaned at the contact relishing the feelings coursing through his body. He pulled the guy up to his mouth and kissed him hard. 

“Stand up and straddle the trick below you I want to suck you.” Justin whispered into the tricks ear after pulling back from the kiss. He nipped at the earlobe and the patted the tricks legs. The trick quickly stood up, straddling the trick below him with his hard cock even with Justin’s face. 

Justin leaned forward a little bit and took the tip of the tricks cock into his mouth tasting a few beads of pre cum roll out of the piss hole at the stimulation. Justin moved down the cock relaxing his throat as the tip of the cock hit the back of his throat. 

“Oh yea, don’t stop.” The trick moaned. Justin started bobbing on the hard cock slipping a finger in along side it getting it covered in spit. He continued to suck the trick as he removed his finger from his mouth and moved it towards the guy’s ass. He prodded the tight muscles slowly before it relaxed to allow his finger to slip in. The trick moaned at the intrusion but thrust his hips backwards on to the finger before rolling his hips forward into the hot mouth. The trick was moaning non-stop enjoying the feel of the hot talented mouth on his cock. Justin felt the man’s cock pulse in his mouth and he knew that he was close he quickly removed his mouth from the cock grabbing it with his other hand and slammed three fingers in the guys ass causing him to let out a shout as spunk flew from his piss hole landing on Justin’s face and chest. Justin grabbed the tricks hips to stabilize him not wanting him to crush the man beneath him.

“Stop” Justin said tapping the trick that was still sucking his cock. He didn’t want to come with out being buried in a tight nice ass. The trick that he sucked slowly lowered himself so that he was sitting on Justin’s legs and starting licking his cum from Justin’s face.

“Ready for round two?” Justin asked the trick as he slowly started stroking the man’s cock, he felt it become hard again in his hands. 

“Guess so.” Justin said with a chuckle. He removed his hands from the guys cock and tapped his legs indicating for him to stand up; which he did moving to stand beside Justin on the bench below. Justin slowly stood up and moved towards the trick that had been servicing him. He grabbed the trick by the back of the neck and pulled him against his chest, kissing him deeply tasting himself on the tricks tongue. He moved his hand in between their bodies and slowly stroked the tricks cock. 

“I’m going to fuck you while you fuck that trick.” Justin whispered into his ear. The trick could only moan at Justin’s heated words. Justin quickly released the trick and turned him towards the wall, facing the other man. 

“Kiss him.” Justin ordered. The trick obediently reached out for the other man and bringing him closer for a lust filled kiss. Justin reached for the extra towel that he had brought with him and removed the lube and condoms from within it. He opened the lube and put a generous amount on his fingers and then moved his hand down the back of the tricks body to the trick’s nice looking ass. Justin gently separated the firm globes and pressed one of his fingers in. The trick moaned in appreciation. 

“Did you see me fingering that guy? Didn’t it look hot, him fucking himself on my fingers? I want you to finger him, make sure that he’s ready for you big cock.” Justin whispered into the tricks ear before licking and biting the tricks neck. The trick obediently pulled back from the kiss and pushed his fingers into the guy’s mouth.

“Get’em real wet.” The trick ordered. The guy immediately started sucking the fingers laving them in spit. The trick removed his fingers and allowed his hand to follow the span of his long back to the firm globes of his ass. He knocked the guys legs apart with his foot and the guy bent forward a little bit to allow the trick access to his ass. The trick moved his fingers in between the firm globes; he played over the hole teasingly before firmly thrusting two fingers into the guy’s ass. 

Justin was extremely turned on by the men’s moaning and slid another finger into his tricks ass, pumping faster and then adding a third. 

“Please fuck me.” The trick cried out from the dual sensations he was feeling. 

Justin removed his fingers from the tricks ass and quickly sheathed himself with the latex. 

“Pull your fingers out of his ass; I’m going to fuck both of you.” Justin stated huskily.

The trick immediately removed his fingers and moved back towards Justin a little bit. Justin pressed a condom into his palm and he put it on and then lathered it with lube. The guy turned towards the wall, bent at the waist and braced himself against the top bench.

“I want to see you enter him.” Justin said into the tricks ear. The trick lunged forward pressed his hard cock between the firm globes and entered him in one swift motion. The guy cried out at the sudden intrusion and the trick stopped allowing the man beneath him to adjust. Justin moved in behind his trick, pressed on his back to have him lean over the guy and slammed his cock in till he was balls deep. 

“OH FUCK” the trick cried out. Justin stopped to allow the trick time to adjust; when he felt the trick push back he started pumping his hips. Justin set the pace thrusting deep and long then shallow and short. The three of them pounded against each other moaning and panting at the sensations coursing through their bodies.

“Now” The trick in the middle cried out. Justin felt the tricks asshole clench around his cock he thrust deep into the tight smarting asshole one more time before his own orgasm ripped from his body. He leaned against the trick as the spasms quieted down and then pulled out of the ass, removed the condom and sat back down on the bench; eyes closed, chest heaving, his heart pounding in his ears. 

Brian’s POV

Brian moved to the steam room expecting to fuck and suck but stopped abruptly at the sight before him. Justin was fingering a tricks ass as that trick fingered the guy in front of him. He was instantly hard at the scene before him. He looked around the room and noticed that all the men were servicing themselves while watching the action. Brian sat down on one of the lower benches his eyes never leaving Justin. He moved his hand inside his towel and started to stroke his cock keeping at the pace that Justin was setting. He felt a trick settle in front of him, open his towel and replace his hand with his hot talented mouth. Brian moaned at the contact and leaned back against the bench behind him. He continued to watch the action in front of him wanting to get involved but noting that Justin was obviously a top. The trick continued to suck his cock vigorously in time with the moans that were happening behind him. ‘God he is fucking beautiful. I wonder what it would be like to sink my cock into his ass. I bet he doesn’t get fucked much. Hmm, I would love to open that tight little ass.’ Brian continued to think about getting into the man in front of him enthralled by the action and his own sensations coursing through his body. The trick sped up on his cock as the moans increased; Brian heard the demanded now and came instantly when he heard Justin moan loudly. He felt hot liquid hit his leg and realized that the trick must have gotten off while sucking Brian and listening to the action. Brian fully relaxed back into the bench and closed his eyes as his heart beat returned to normal.

Brian looked over to Justin and he was still slouched against the wall completely relaxed and oblivious to the stares he was getting. He was in awe of the beautiful man. ‘I want him, I want him fucking bad.’ Brian thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that Justin was staring back at him with heavy lidded eyes, he smiled slightly. Justin stood and moved towards Brian, he leaned over Brian and licked the outer edge of his ear.

“I hope you enjoyed the show, next time you should join.” Justin whispered before standing up and moving out of the stream room.   
Brian’s cock twitched at Justin words but before he could react the blond was gone. Brian stayed in the steam room a couple more minutes thinking about Justin’s proposition before heading to the locker room. He looked around the room and noticed that the guys were coming in from the workout room. He quickly grabbed his soap and shampoo and entered the shower where Justin was washing himself thoroughly. Brian watched the man, transfixed as he rubbed his hands against his body rinsing the last remains of soap from it. He shook his head trying to get the blond out of it and turned to quickly wash his own body. 

When Brian exited the shower Justin was sitting on the bench pulling his shoes on and talking to the guys. 

“That was some workout Justin.” Michael said pulling on his clothes.

“Yea, well, it’s a great stress reducer and keeps my body in good shape” Justin said.

“You want to grab some breakfast with us?” Emmett asked.

“Sure sounds good, I haven’t eaten yet today” Justin answered.

“Morning Brian” Justin said flashing him a full smile. Brian smiled back and nodded his head in greeting. Brian started pulling on his clothes and stuffing the dirty ones back into the bag. Justin stared at him, trying to pull his attention away from the man but was drawn to the beautiful man. His attention was taken from the man when he heard Matt start to talk.

“Hey J, do you have to do anything today?” Matt asked.

“Nope, I’m going to eat, relax and then go to Deb’s for the family dinner.” Justin answered as he finished dressing.

“Good, I don’t feel like dealing with the masses of people wanting your attention but I have a feeling that going to the Diner I’m going to be attached to your hip anyway.” Matt said laughing.

“You like being attached to my hip Matt. And since I won’t be parading around naked or seducing anyone at the Diner I’m sure the star appeal won’t be that bad.” Justin answered flippantly.

“Ha fuck you J.” Matt said good naturedly.

“Hey Brian are you coming to the Diner?” Michael asked.

“Yea, I’ll be there.” Brian said against his better judgment; he knew he should get far away from the blond but he was drawn to him, wanted to be near him. He looked over to Justin making eye contact with the beautiful blond. He saw lust, want, and need reflected in Justin’s eyes and knew that they mirrored his own, he quickly looked away and finished dressing.

Once everyone was finished dressing they headed out of the gym together. 

“Hey Justin, did you bring your car?” Matt asked looking around for one of Justin’s vehicles.

“No I walked.” Justin answered. Matt nodded his head and looked over to the guys. 

“J, why the fuck are you walking alone. God damnit Justin, you could be fucking hurt.” Matt said angrily, Justin looked at him and then without saying anything walked away. “Guys I have to walk with him. See you there.” Matt said before turning to catch up with Justin. 

The four friends watched the two men’s retreating forms before deciding to forego driving and quickly caught up to their two new friends. Brian had moved up to stand beside Justin, putting Justin in between Matt and himself. The group of friends continued to talk and joke around as they made their way down the street, saving any important discussions until they were able to sit down. 

“Hey Michael, your mom mention that your dream is to create your own comic book, if you want I could help you draw it.” Justin said looking over his shoulder at the man.

“Yea Justin, since they killed Captain Astro, I really think that we need a gay super hero.” Michael said.

“Well why don’t you come up with the story ideas and then we can work on drawings for it.” Justin said trying to keep up with the brisk pace that Matt was setting.

“That’s a great idea Justin but I can’t afford you.” Michael said kind of sadly.

“Sure you can, I won’t use my art name; that way it stays reasonably priced for the public.” Justin said not even thinking about it twice. 

“That would be great Justin, thank you.” Michael said excitedly.   
The crowds were getting larger as they walked down the street, people were beginning to follow Justin and stop in front of him. Matt wrapped his arm around Justin’s waist protectively and pulled him flush against his side. Brian looked at the display of possession and felt jealousy rise up in him. He wanted to be the one to protect the blonde, to wrap his arms around him and let everyone know that Justin belonged to him. ‘Fuck where are these feelings coming from? I don’t do love or relationships or JEALOUSY, can your shit Kinney.’ Brian thought to himself and he fought to control the green eyed monster.

People were starting to approach the blonde but with one look from Matt and they quickly stepped back allowing the group to pass. Unfortunately, not all of the onlookers understood Matt’s protective arm or the daggers he would shoot at someone when they came to close to Justin because one man stepped out in front of the blond blocking his pass. 

“Hi Justin, can I have your autograph.” The guy asked.

“Sure” Justin said smiling at the man. “What’s your name?” Justin asked taking the magazine and marker that was handed to him. 

“My name’s Ethan. Ethan Gold.” The man purred. Justin quickly jotted down a short note to Ethan and signed it then passed the magazine back to the man. Justin went to side step the man and continue to the Diner but the man stood steadfast in Justin’s way not allowing him to escape. 

“Yes?” Justin asked the man, his irritation starting to simmer because his lack of food, sleep and this man’s audacity. 

“Well I was hoping that you would come with me to get breakfast or a cup of coffee.” Ethan stated boldly. 

Before anyone had time to react Ethan grabbed Justin’s wrist, not in a violent way but in a way a lover touches another, and tried to bring Justin to him.

“I really like you and would like to get to know you better.” Ethan purrs at Justin.

“You don’t know shit about me Ethan. You think because you see me in a magazine or articles about me that you know me. You know what I allow the public to see. Now get your fucking hands off me before I knock you on your ass.” Justin said through clenched teeth. Matt quickly removed the guys hand from Justin’s wrist and pulled Justin behind him in a protective manner.

“Ethan, I suggest that you DO NOT come near Mr. Taylor again.” Matt stated before pulling Justin with him towards the Diner. The group of friends quickly followed Justin and Matt; however, Brian stood back staring daggers at the man.

“Don’t fucking come near him again or you’ll have to deal with me. Got it!” Brian stated angrily stepping towards the man. Ethan nodded his head in understanding then turned running in the opposite direction. Brian stared at the retreating form before turning and going into the Diner.


	3. Walls Broken

Brian decided to see if Justin wanted to ride with him to the family dinner at Deb’s. He didn’t evaluate his feelings he decided that he would just follow where they took him. As he headed up the stairs he thought back to that morning where he saw Justin have a threesome in the steam room. ‘God that was hot, I think that I will take Justin up on his offer to join in.’ Brian thought as he made his way up the last of the stairs. As he cleared the last step Justin’s front door was pulled open and a man walked out looking thoroughly fucked and very happy. The trick smirked at Brian before bounding down the stairs two at a time. Brian just shook his head and went into Justin’s penthouse seeking out the beautiful blond. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. The blond stood naked with his back to him leaning against the bar lazily drinking a bottle of water. 

“Did you forget something?” Justin asked not turning around. 

“Yea, you.” Brian replied without thinking. ‘Fuck, I said that out loud.’   
Justin turned around in surprise at the voice and the comment. 

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked when he could finally find his voice. 

Brian raked his eyes over the body taking in the very nice package before meeting Justin’s eyes. 

“I wanted to see if you wanted to carpool to family dinner?” Brian smirked. 

“Sure, let me go change. Oh wait! Let me get dressed.” Justin said with a laugh walking confidently to his bedroom. 

Brian watched the retreating form and willed his erection to go down. ‘God, that man is beautiful’ he thought. He looked around Justin’s home and was impressed with its simplicity, but the elegant design. Brian continued to look around at the art that donned the walls when he was brought out of his thoughts by Justin’s voice. 

“I painted that when I was 17.” Justin said, indicating the painting that Brian was looking at. 

“It looks like it holds a lot of pain, shattered feelings, and desolation of relationships.” Brian remarked not looking away from the painting. 

“It does, that is when I told my parents that I was gay. My dad beat me and then threw me out of the house; my mom just watched and did nothing to protect me. That’s the night I met Deb and Vic. It’s a reminder that even those who are supposed to love you unconditionally eventually betray you.” Justin said remembering those painful times. 

“Ready to go?” Brian asked turning around and seeing the pain on Justin’s face. 

“Yea, let’s go but I’m driving.” Justin said following Brian out of the penthouse. 

Brian and Justin made the descent to the garage in silence each lost in their own thoughts. Brian was thinking about the pain that Justin obviously still felt about his parent’s betrayal and his need to protect his heart from anyone getting to close to hurt him like that again. He compared Justin’s beliefs to his own and wondered if his fucked up idea of being the Stud of Liberty Ave. was due to his own loveless childhood. He wanted to remove that pain from Justin’s eyes and protect him from ever being hurt again. 

When they reached the parking garage, Justin led them over to his silver SLR Mercedes-Benz. 

“Fuck Justin, this is hot.” Brian said admiring the car and climbing into the passenger side. 

“Thanks.” Justin said dismissing his comment climbing into the driver’s seat. 

They drove in silence listening to the radio softly as they made their way to Deb’s when Brian interrupted the uncomfortable silence. 

“You okay, Justin?” Brian asked. 

“I’m fine.” Justin responds dismissing Brian’s concern. 

“Yes you are.” Brian says without thinking. ‘Fuck! Why is it with him I can’t control what I say?’ Brian asked himself. 

“You’re not bad yourself.” Justin said, cutting him a glance from the corner of his eye. Brian looked at him and saw the smile playing on Justin’s lips. ‘God, this man is hot clothed or naked. I’d fuck him if I didn’t have to interact with him.’ Justin thought. 

“Fuck you!” Brian said with a laugh secretly pleased that Justin thought he wasn’t bad. ‘What the fuck do I care what he thinks of me? Because you DO.’ Brian thought. 

“In your dreams baby, in your dreams.” Justin said with a laugh. 

“Dreams can be lots of fun if they are the right kind of dreams.” Brian said taking the bait. 

Justin thought a moment about what Brian said and then placed his hand on his thigh. 

“Dreams can also leave you broken and shattered” Justin said sadly. 

Brian was thinking about what the man had said, he opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off from commenting. 

“Well, we’re here.” Justin said putting the car in park and jumping out wanting to get away from Brian who was igniting all kinds of feelings that he thought he had buried. 

Brian got out of the car and followed Justin up the stairs. 

“Aren’t you going to arm your car?” Brian asked, perplexed why he wouldn’t lock the doors. 

“It automatically arms once I am 20 feet away.” Justin replied knocking on the door. Brian pushed Justin away from the door and then walked into the house leaving the door open for Justin. Justin just shook his head at the man that was becoming part of him and followed him into the house. 

“Baby, you’re here.” Deb said grabbing Justin in a bear hug. 

“I told you I would be but Deb if you don’t let me go you’ll break my expensive body” Justin said with a laugh. 

“Oh shit! Sunshine I’m sorry.” Deb said letting go of Justin. Justin just looks at her and laughs shaking his head. 

“Come here I want you to meet the women of the family.” Deb said grabbing Justin’s hand and leading him over to the dining room table. 

“Lindsey, Mel, this is Justin Taylor, Justin, this is Lindsey. She’s an art teacher at PIFA and her partner Mel’s a lawyer.” Deb said pointing out each woman. 

“Good to meet you both.” Justin said with a smile shaking each woman’s hand. 

“Your…you’re THE Justin Taylor, the artist.” Lindsey stuttered. 

“Yes.” Justin said with a smile. 

“Lindsey, leave the man alone. You’ll be able to pick his brain in a little bit.” Vic said with a smile on his face. 

“Come on boy’s. Dinner is ready” Deb said, placing the food on the table. 

Everyone quickly sat down and served themselves the ziti Deb had prepared. They ate in silence for a little bit before the conversation started. 

“So what are you doing here in Pittsburgh?” Lindsey asked. 

“Well, my next six art shows are here in the US so I decided to come back for them. Any modeling I need to do with Armani I can fly to wherever the shoot is.” Justin said in between bites. 

“When’s your next art show? I would love to go; I love your style and the depth of your paintings. You are very talented” Lindsey gushed. 

“Thanks Lindsey, my next art show is in four months and it’s in New York. I’ll make sure that everyone that wants one has tickets.” Justin remarked pleased by the woman’s comment. 

“I don’t think we heard the entire history on how you met Deb and Vic.” Mel stated wanting to know about the young man that Deb and Vic seemed very close to. 

“I met Deb when I was 17. I was walking down Liberty Ave when we ran into each other. She noticed that I was young and also beaten pretty badly and she brought me back here and she and Vic fixed me up. When we were eating she said that she would give me a ride back home. I told her that I didn’t have a home and explained to her how my family had kicked me out. Anyway, she let me stay with her and Vic until I left for Italy that was 7 years ago. Deb and Vic have been my family ever since.” Justin said looking fondly at the two people who met more than anything to him. 

“We always will be honey” Deb said teary eyed. 

“Yeah, once you become part of the family she never lets go.” Brian remarked pushing his tongue into his cheek. 

“Speaking of family Justin, have you talked to yours at all?” Vic asked. 

Brian felt Justin stiffen beside him and he placed his hand on Justin’s thigh giving it a squeeze. Brian felt Justin relax a little bit before he spoke. 

“I called them once when I was in Italy. My dad yelled at me on the phone and my mom told me I shouldn’t call back and I haven’t heard from them since that night. I don’t think I really want too. I mean is it me that they want to know or do they want to know the celebrity? I don’t need them or want them in my life.” Justin said feeling slightly depressed. He was saved from answering anymore questions about his family by his cell ringing. He looked at the display and went to answer the call. 

“I have to answer this.” Justin said. 

“Ciao Giorgio.” Justin said into the phone with a smile. (“Hello Giorgio.”) 

“Sono ritornato appena agli Stati; lei non me può mancare che molto già.” Justin said with a laugh. ("I just got back to the States; you   
cannot miss me that much already.”) 

“No non sono pronto a ritornare. Ma lei sarà in New York mese prossimo e lo vedrò poi.” Justin replied. (“No I'm not ready to come back. But you will be in New York next month and I will see you then.”) 

“Di quando ho bisogno essere lí?” Justin asked. (“When do I need to be there?) 

“OK. Poi lo vedrò e Salvadore in New York sul 15 di mese prossimo.” Justin said. (“OK. Then I'll see you and Salvadore in New York on the 15th of next month.”) 

“L'amo anche, ciao” Justin said turning off his phone. (“I love you too, bye”) 

“So Giorgio still chasing you?” Vic said with a laugh. 

“Yea, but I’ve already told him I wouldn’t fuck him and his husband” Justin replied laughing. 

“Why do you have to go to New York?” Deb asked. 

“We have some meetings, interviews, and photo shoots for Armani. I should only be gone for about two weeks.” Justin said taking a drink of his wine. 

“Are you going to be doing any other modeling?” Emmett asked. 

“Maybe, my manager is working out some deals now. Someone from the Ryder Agency here in Pittsburgh asked for me” Justin replied. 

Everyone at the table was quiet and all looking at Brian. Brian blushed slightly and then turned to Justin. 

“I’m a Senior Ad Executive at Ryder. I think it was for one of my Ad’s that you were asked for” Brian said sheepishly. 

“Oh, well I’ll have my manager take a close look at it and have a meeting setup with your Agency. If the deals right and the product is good, I’ll do it” Justin said with a smile. 

“So Jus, fuck anybody hot or famous lately?” Vic asked with a laugh. 

“OH! Do tell.” Emmett replied clapping his hands. 

“Trying to live vicariously through me again Vic?” Justin asked with a smirk. 

“Of course baby, you ARE the World traveler running in the right social circles.” Vic said with a laugh. 

“Well some things boys are better left a mystery.” Justin replied   
moving his hand to cover Brian’s that was still resting on this thigh.   
He squeezed his hand and then let it go. 

The dinner continued with the group getting to know Justin and Justin getting to know everybody. Brian was impressed that Justin was not only a pretty face and a talented artist but he was extremely intelligent. After dinner everyone moved to the living room and Justin stayed in the kitchen helping Deb clean up. 

“You ok?” Deb asked looking over to Justin. 

“Yea, just thinking too much. You know how much I hate that.” Justin said kind of sadly. 

“Baby, you have a good life. If your parents don’t want to know you, fuck ‘em. You are a good man and a good son. If you allowed yourself, you would be a good lover.” Deb said taking Justin into her arms. 

“Thanks Mom but the lover shit can be left for somebody else.” Justin said shaking his head and stepping out of Deb’s hug. 

“I need to make a call; I’ll be back in a couple.” Justin said walking out the back door. Justin sat down on the picnic table and pulled out his cell phone. He went though the voicemails that he had saving some and deleting others. He pulled out a cigarette and lit up inhaling deeply. 

“You ok?” Brian asked sitting beside Justin. 

“If one more person asks me that I’m going to scream.” 

“I can think of better ways to make you scream.” Brian leered   
putting his hand on Justin’s cock. 

“Why Mr. Kinney I can’t fuck you.” Justin said enjoying Brian’s hand placement. Brian slightly rubbed against Justin’s cock making it come to life. 

 

“You wouldn’t be the one fucking.” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear before licking the outer shell and sucking the lobe into his mouth Justin moaned slightly. 

“Exactly, I’m always in control.” Justin said turning his head and kissing Brian. He traces the outline of Brian’s lips with the tip of his tongue then licks the crease of Brian’s lips before forcing his tongue into Brian’s mouth. Brian and Justin battle with their tongues for supremacy. Justin pulls back when breathing became necessary and leaned his forehead against Brian’s trying to catch his breath. Brian is squeezing Justin’s hard cock in his hand making it pulse and ooze pre cum. Justin becomes increasingly more aroused and starts rubbing Brian’s hard-on. 

“I want you” Brian whispered. 

Before Justin can reply, Deb yells for them to get back inside for dessert. Justin pulls back and jumps off the table and starts heading into the house. 

Brian quickly runs up to Justin and stops him from entering the house. 

“We will be finishing this later. AND I’ll be the one doing the fucking” Brian smirks. 

“A bet huh, this bet would be one that you would definitely loose.” Justin said taking Brian’s hand and placing it on his hard cock. 

“Because as good as it feels through the clothing, it feels even better buried deep inside you, me thrusting in and out of your tight hole. Besides, just like at home, I’m always on top.” Justin said before turning and entering the house. 

Brian quickly follows Justin in and shakes his head at the ballsy blond. Justin was an extraordinary person; sexy as hell, fucking smart has a quick wit, rich and fucking closed off like Pandora’s Box. Brian watches Justin move into the living room and starting to talk to everyone. He just stands and watches the beautiful man. 

“What’s going on with you two?” Matt asked moving over to Brian. 

“I don’t think it’s any of your fucking business Matt” Brian said curtly. 

“It is my business when it deals with my friends. I don’t want to see him hurt again, so if that is what this is about, then stop.” 

“Listen Matt, I respect your loyalty to Justin and I’m not out to hurt him. WE made a bet, and I intend on winning. It’s all in fun. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Brian said moving over to sit by Justin on the couch. 

“Are you having a good time?” Brian asks whispering in Justin’s ear. 

“Yea, it’s good to be with Deb and Vic again. And your family, they are all really good people.” Justin replied looking around at his family smiling. 

“I can think of a couple more things that would be interesting at your place or mine” Brian replied. 

“Oh, like what playing Life?” Justin replied amused. 

“You can play any game you want after I fuck your brains out” Brian whispered. 

“Mmmm, now I know that you have big dreams” Justin laughed. 

“OK, let’s make a bet, but not here, everyone is staring at us.” Brian says quietly looking around the room. 

“I’m used to being the center of attention.” Justin replied smiling at   
everyone. 

“Smart ass.” Brian said. 

“Most definitely.” Justin said with a smirk. 

The group watched Brian and Justin talking quietly wondering what was going on. Matt made his way over to Michael. 

“Do you think that this is a good thing?” Matt asked, nodding towards Brian and Justin. 

“They both have the same beliefs about love. I don’t see either one of them being able to get through the walls they have around their hearts. But it would be interesting to watch and see what happens.” Michael replies watching his best friend closely. 

“Well, this is the first time that Justin has shown any interest in anybody in over three years that he hasn’t fucked then left” Matt replied. 

“This the first time that I’ve ever seen Brian show interest in anybody other than fucking them once; who knows maybe they are soul mates” Michael replied. 

“Well, if that is the case, Brian has one hell of a battle ahead of him. Justin doesn’t fall easily.” Matt said watching his friend with concern. 

Justin stood up from his place on the couch and went to fill his glass of wine. He turned around and almost ran right into Vic. 

“Il Justin, lei sa che l'amo ma non voglio vedere di sia di lei ha doluto.” Vic said nodding towards Brian. (“Justin, you know I love you but I don't want to see of either of you hurt.”) 

“Non preoccuparsi circa esso il Babbo. Inoltre se niente succede esso farebbe appena è fucking. Inoltre è bello.” Justin replied with a smile. (“Don't worry about it Dad. Besides if anything happens it would just be fucking. Besides he's beautiful.”) 

“Sì è, giusto fa attenzione il Figlio.” Vic replied pulling Justin into his arms. (“Yes he is, just be careful Son.”) 

“Non preoccuparsi, saremo.” Justin said squeezing Vic then stepping out of the embrace. (“Don't worry, we will be.”) 

Justin looked over at Brian and then back to Vic and laughed. Brian made his way over to Justin and Vic. 

“Were you two just talking about me?” Brian asked with a smirk, tongue planted firmly in his cheek. 

“Maybe” Justin replied. 

“I think if you were talking about me, you should tell me what you said” Brian stated. 

“If you’re lucky,” Justin started then leaned into Brian, “I’ll tell you while I’m fucking you.” Justin whispered nipping his ear before pulling back. Justin sets his wine glass down and moves to go up the stairs to the bathroom. Brian looks around and sees if anybody is paying attention but they are all in their own conversations and he quietly follows the blond upstairs. 

Justin is just cleaning up when Brian comes into the bathroom closing the door with his foot and pushed Justin up against the wall. Brian leaned down kissing Justin hard on the mouth. They both moaned into the kiss as they felt the others tongue slide against their own. Justin gripped Brian’s hips and quickly turned them and slammed Brian against the wall. Justin pulled back form the kiss with one eyebrow raised. Brian slightly laughed at the situation and Justin leaned in to kiss him again, this time softly and passionately. When breath became necessary Justin pulled back and looked into Brian’s eyes and smiled. 

“Trying to take control again?” Brian asked moving his hands in between their bodies and rubbing Justin’s cock. 

“I don’t loose control Brian.” Justin said deftly undoing Brian’s pants and sliding his hand inside incasing the hard cock in his hand. Brian tried to contain the gasp that escaped his lips from the feeling of Justin’s hand on his cock. Brian quickly follows Justin’s lead slipping his hand inside of Justin’s jeans taking the 9 inch cock into his hand. Justin leaned his head against Brian’s shoulder enjoying the feel of Brian’s hand on his cock. He was getting lost in the sensation that Brian was creating in his body, he wanted more of this man, he wanted to feel all of him, pressed against him, flattening him into the mattress. He moaned softly as he felt his balls tightening up at the masterful hand that was jacking him off. Justin sped up his motions on Brian’s cock and felt it swell more in his hand, Brian moaned softly gripping Justin’s cock tighter as he came, and Justin followed right after him feeling Brian’s spunk dripping down his hand. The two men stayed panting slightly trying to regain their composure. Justin pulled back slightly and looked into Brian’s eyes he leaned forward and Brian met him half way. They shared a kiss that left both knees weak; Justin pulled back sucking in air as he tried to catch his breath. 

“When can we leave?” Brian whispered against Justin’s lips. 

“When we say goodbye.” Justin replied pulling back and cleaning up. 

Both men walked back down the stairs together. They departure and return had not gone unnoticed by the group but everybody remained silent. They stayed for about half an hour longer talking and joking around with everybody before they decided to leave. In the car Justin looks over to Brian and smiles. 

“Feel like going to Babylon?” Justin asked. 

“Sure, I feel like fucking and dancing.” Brian replied smirking. Justin laughed and turned the car in the direction of the club.   
When they arrived they were quickly ushered up the stairs past the line of people. They headed over to the bar and each ordered a beer not wanting to get wasted. They didn’t talk, just surveyed the crowd and the possible tricks. 

“I want to dance! You coming?” Justin asked placing his empty beer   
down. 

“I’ll join you after I finish my drink.” Brian said with a smile.   
Justin quickly strutted down to the dance floor moving to the center of the crowd and allowed the music to wash over him. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as his body moved to the beat of the music. He felt someone brush against him and he looked up to see if the guy was worthy and was surprised to see the grueling admirer from earlier. 

“Wanna get a drink?” Ethan asked. 

“No thanks.” Justin replied stepping back from the greasy man. 

“Wanna dance?” Ethan asked, stepping back into Justin’s personal space. 

“No, I want you to leave me the fuck alone.” Justin replied gritting his teeth. 

“Come on, what can one little dance hurt.” Ethan purred reaching for Justin’s hips. 

“Listen you little fucker, get the fuck away from me and stay away.” Justin replied trying to control his anger. Ethan made a grab for Justin again and he raised his fist to punch the arrogant asshole but he felt someone grab his hand stopping him from knocking the guy on his ass. He looked over his shoulder and with anger in his face and then nodded his head towards Ethan. Brian nodded his head in understanding and stepped between the two men. 

“I think I told you to leave Justin the fuck alone. Do you have a problem listening to people?” Brian asked, towering over the greasy haired fuck. 

“No, I understand perfectly fine but he has a nice ass, rich and famous. Why not try to fuck him?” Ethan asked. 

“Maybe because he fuckin’ said NO.” Brian said clenching his fists at his side. 

“No means yes.” Ethan replied stepping forward. His movements were halted when two men stepped behind Ethan each grabbing one of his arms. 

“What the fuck?” Ethan demanded trying to get out of their grasp. 

“Sir, you are bothering one of our patrons. We’ve been watching the entire scene and you didn’t back off when they asked you too. We’ve been asked to escort you from the club.” The bouncers remarked pulling Ethan away from the other two men. 

Brian felt Justin wrap his arms around his waist; he leaned back into the embrace, enjoying the feel of Justin’s hard body against his. 

“You’re an excellent bodyguard.” Justin said licking Brian’s neck. 

“I could think of other things to do with that body!” Brian said turning in Justin’s embrace and pulling him against his chest. Justin allowed himself to be captured by the music again closing his eyes and relaxing into Brian’s arms. They danced against each other, hands roaming seeking the feel of the others flesh. Justin grounded his hips against Brian’s, trailing his hands down Brian’s back to his firm ass. Justin squeezed the tight muscles and pulled Brian flush against his body and pressed his hard cock against Brian’s. Brian leaned down and licked Justin’s neck, receiving a moan as he hit a hot spot right above his collarbone. 

“Let’s get out of here, before I take you to the backroom and fuck you.” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear. Justin moaned at the delicious feelings running through his body. 

“If anyone is going to do any fucking, it will be me slamming into that sweet tight ass of yours.” Justin punctuated the statement by slipping his hand into Brian’s pants and running his finger down his crack and pressing lightly against the tight muscle. Brian moaned at the feeling but it was quickly removed when Justin stepped back from him. 

“Let’s go sexy.” Justin said grabbing Brian’s hand and leading him out of the club. They walked out of the club without touching each other trying to get their bodies under control after the sexual tension that had been coursing through them. 

“Fuck Justin, I love this car.” Brian said as they approached the car. Justin pulled his keys from his pocket. 

“You drive.” Justin said tossing his keys at Brian. Brian held the keys in his hand staring Justin in shock. Justin just shrugged his shoulders and hopped into the passenger side. Brian shook his head at the amazing man, thinking that if the situation was reversed there would be no fucking way he would let anyone drive his car. He hopped into the driver’s seat and started the car. He drove through the streets testing the capabilities of the car and pulled to a screeching halt right outside their building. Justin had laughed at his antics but found them endearing at how excited Brian was about the car. 

“Fuckin sweet ride; I could get hard just from this car.” Brian said hopping out of the car and tossing the keys back to Justin. 

“You already are hard Bri.” Justin said grabbing his cock and leading him into the building. 

They moved towards the elevator each pressing their respective floors. Justin pushed Brian against the wall and kissed him deeply. 

“Ready to be fucked?” Justin asked huskily. 

“I’m a top but I’m sure your ass is dying to feel my big cock in it.” Brian punctuated the statement by squeezing the firm globes. Justin tilted his head back and moaned. 

“Not going to happen.” Justin said with a laugh stepping back from the man. 

“Why don’t we make a bet? You win, you fuck me; I win I fuck you.” Brian suggested. 

“OK, but why not just skip the bet and let me fuck you because I always win.” Justin said with a smirk. 

“Well Sunshine, you’ve just met the man that will beat you and fuck you” Brian replied smiling. 

“Fine, what’s the bet because I would really like to be buried in your tight ass soon?” Justin said. The elevator stopped and Brian moved to open the gate and stepped out. He looked over to Justin with a raised eyebrow. Justin smiles and follows Brian into his apartment.   
Brian quickly locked up and then looked over at Justin. Justin smiled at him and held out his hand. Brian quickly went to him and was wrapped in the strong embrace; he leaned down and kissed Justin softly, caressing his cheek. 

“So what’s the bet?” Justin whispered against his lips. 

“Mmm, how about strip poker with our friends; nobody will know what the real ante is but between the two of us the first one naked gets fucked.” Brian said grinding his cock into Justin’s. 

“Mmm, sounds good, enough talking.” Justin said making his point by bringing Brian’s lips to his own. 

Brian lifted Justin up and Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist. Brian walked them into the bedroom and dropped Justin on the bed, falling on top of him. Justin grunted at the sudden impact but continued to suck on Brian’s tongue. Justin’s hands roamed Brian’s back sliding his hands underneath the shirt. Brian sat up and swiftly pulled off his shirt and then Justin’s. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Brian whispered. 

“So are you.” Justin said bringing Brian back down on him. Brian placed a soft kiss on Justin’s lips before moving down his neck to suck and nip at the delicate skin. Justin moaned at the feeling, his cock throbbed wanting to be released. 

Brian kissed his way down Justin’s body paying special attention to his nipples and naval. He reached the waistband of Justin’s jeans and looked up at him for permission. Justin nodded his head and lifted up his hips as an invitation. Brian swiftly unbuttoned Justin’s pants pulling them down to his ankles and then off. 

Brian slowly climbed back up Justin’s body sucking on his inner thighs before laving his sac in spit, sucking each ball into his mouth. 

“Mmm….God….Bri” Justin moaned at the sensations Brian was creating. Brian moved up to Justin’s ridged cock. He stuck the tip of his tongue out and lapped up the pre cum bumbling from the slit. Justin arched at the feel of Brian’s mouth on his cock. Brian took the entire member in his mouth in one swift motion allowing the tip of the cock to hit the back of his throat. 

“Oh….So….Good…Bri….More” Justin panted thrusting his hips up into the hot mouth. Brian sucked Justin fiercely, he felt Justin getting close but suddenly he felt himself flipped over landing on his back with “humph.” 

“My turn,” Justin said before following a similar pattern that Brian had. Taking each nipple it his mouth. He sucked, nipped, and licked each bud until they were hard. He moved down Brian’s body running his tongue over the taunt muscles. When he reached the waistband of Brian’s jeans he also looked up for permission. Brian lifted his hips in invitation and Justin wasted no time in pulling the pants down and off. Justin crawled back up Brian’s body like a cat stalking its prey. He licked at the inside of his knees and thighs before rolling him on his side. 

“What…” Brian started but when he saw Justin turn around his feet at Brian’s head, Brian understood. Justin fondled Brian’s balls weighing them in his hand and rolling between his fingers. He licked from the base of the cock to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head and then dipping it inside the slit. Justin felt Brian mirror his actions and groaned in appreciation. They continued to suck on each other bringing each other to the brink and then backing off. Justin slipped a finger alongside the hard cock in his mouth, coating it in saliva before pulling it out and slipping it in between Brian’s cheeks. Justin took the cock all the way down his throat and swallowed as he pressed the finger into the tight hole. 

“OH, God!” Brian moaned allowing Justin’s cock to slip from his mouth. He felt the finger start to move in rhythm to their sucking and he quickly grabbed the lube from under the pillow coating his own fingers. He sucked Justin’s cock back into his mouth and then plunged two fingers into Justin’s tight hole causing him to arch his back deepening his fingers that were lodged in Brian’s ass. They matched their thrusts with their sucking. Justin added a third finger and slowed his movements with his hands but continued to suck Brian at the same pace. He allowed his fingers to bump up against Brian’s prostate causing Brian to moan around his cock. Justin felt Brian repeat the action to him causing him to moan around the wide long cock in his mouth. They started sucking harder and faster while pressing, rubbing, and tapping each other’s prostate. Justin felt Brian’s cock pulse in his mouth and then Brian’s body tense and the flow of creamy cum flow down his throat. Brian’s orgasm touched off his and he came forcefully down Brian’s throat, his body shaking from the orgasm. They lay, their fingers still in each other’s ass catching their breaths from the hard orgasm that ripped through each of their bodies. Justin slowly removed his fingers from Brian’s loosened ass and felt Brian do the same. Justin slowly sat up and climbed into Brian’s arms and kissed him softly but with passion allowing each other to taste themselves. Justin broke the kiss and settled down on Brian’s pillow, enjoying the feel of Brian’s strong arms coming around him and the stable heart beat under his ear. He softly kissed the chest before closing his eyes. ‘Why am I still here? I should get up and go; I can’t do this to myself. I can’t fall in love with this man. Oh fuck it, what’s one more broken rule.’ Justin thought before falling into a peaceful sleep. 

Brian held Justin closer as he felt him slip off to sleep. ‘I didn’t even fuck him and that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. Shit. I should send him home but he feels so good in my arms. Fuck it, what’s one more broken rule.’ Brian thought before also falling into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. Walls Broken

The next morning the loft door slid open slowly, the intruder trying to not alert the home owner of his presence. He slowly made his way into the home, leaving the door ajar. Looking around he saw no presence of his friend so he headed to the bedroom. What he saw there made him gasp. 

Justin’s head was resting on Brian’s chest, his arm thrown across Brian’s waist in a possessive manner. Brian’s arms were wrapped around Justin holding him in place. 

“Brian?” Michael heard called behind him. He turned and looked at Matt putting a finger to his mouth and motioning for him to come over. Matt quickly made his way over to Michael afraid that his friend was in danger and looked at the site of Brian and Justin in each other’s arms. The two men stood silently watching their friends wondering what was going on. 

Brian raised his hand from Justin’s back and ran his fingers through the golden locks, he buried his face in the hair and inhaled deeply and the placed a soft kiss on Justin’s head. Justin moaned slightly turning his head to put a soft kiss on Brian’s chest. 

“Morning Bri.” Justin said moving his hand down Brian’s body. 

“Morning J” Brian said pulling Justin’s lips up to his. The two men kissed passionately, devouring each others mouths. 

Meanwhile outside of the bedroom Matt and Michael slowly eased themselves out of the apartment to give their friends privacy. 

“What the fuck was that?” Matt asked. 

“I don’t know but I will definitely find out.” Michael said with a smile. 

“I’ve never seen Justin that comfortable with anybody before, not even his boyfriend” Matt commented. 

“I know, Bri usually fucks them and then kicks them out.” Michael commented. The two men quickly exited the building heading to the Diner for breakfast, silently wondering what was in store for their friends. 

In the loft the boys are panting heaving grinding against each other enjoying the delicious friction coursing through their bodies. 

“Let’s take a shower J.” Bri whispers against Justin’s lips before taking him in a earth shattering kiss. 

“Mmmm” Justin moans into the kiss rocking his hips against Brian. When breathing became necessary they pulled back looking into each others eyes with a silly grin. Justin climbed over Brian and held out his hand to him, leading them both into the bathroom. 

After a long shower and two orgasms later the two men emerge from the bathroom refreshed and ready to start the day. 

“What do you have to do today?” Brian asked pulling on his suit. 

“Well I figured, I would join you at the agency, I’ll call my manager on the way there and we can go over the offer and I can review the product. If you have time that is.” Justin said moving into business mode. 

“Sure, I don’t have any meetings so we could go over the account” Brian replied. 

“OK, well let me get up to my apartment and change then I’ll follow you over there.” Justin said pulling on a pair of Brian’s sweats and moving towards the exit. Brian walked over to him before he was able to exit and spun him around to face him. Brian looked into Justin’s eyes before bending down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. When they pulled back Justin gave him a dazzling smile and turned to leave the loft. 

Thirty minutes later Justin knocked on Brian’s door dressed to the nines. He was wearing an Armani gray suit with a blue dress shirt and tie. Brian pulled back the door and his breath caught at the beautiful site before him. 

“Ready to go?” Justin asked looking to Brian’s eyes. 

“Yep let’s go.” Brian replied grabbing his briefcase and keys. 

The two men made their way out of the building into the parking garage where they each took their separate vehicles. True to his word Justin called his Manager on the way to the agency and called Matt of his plans for the day. Matt agreed to meet him at the Agency in an hour to escort him for the remainder of the day. 

The two men quickly made their way into the agency trying to avoid the high traffic areas so that they wouldn’t be bombarded with autograph requests. 

“Good Morning Cynthia, bring me the VS file.” Brian said before heading into his office. 

“Would you like some coffee Justin?” Brian asked as he sat his briefcase down on his desk. 

“Sure that would be good.” Justin remarked sitting down in one of the chairs. 

“Cynthia, can you bring us two coffees?” Brian asked into the intercom. 

“Sure thing Mr. Kinney.” Cynthia replied. 

The two men talked about business while they waited for Justin’s manager to show up. Exactly 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door and an older gentleman walked in. 

“Hi Tom.” Justin said rising out of his seat to shake the man’s hand. 

“Tom this is Brian Kinney, Brian this is Tom my manager” Justin introduced. The men quickly shook hands and then got down to business. They discussed the product that Justin would be modeling for as well as the contract. After everything was signed they all shook hands and headed out of the office for lunch. 

When they reached the reception area, Matt was already there waiting for him. Justin smiled at him and walked over to him, inviting him to lunch. The four of them headed to lunch and talked about the ad campaign as well as what was expected for Justin. They made tentative plans about the shoot date but Brian would confirm after talking with the photographer. After lunch Justin and Matt left together while Brian and Tom each headed in their own directions. 

Later that evening Brian walked confidently up the steps to Justin’s apartment and knocked on the door, he waited for Justin to answer but was surprised when Ted pulled open the door with a smile on his face. 

“Hey Brian, come on in.” Matt said opening the door wider. Brian looked at the man before making his way inside. He was surprised to see all of his friends gathered in Justin’s living room, drinking, laughing, and just in general having a good time. He looked around the room and saw Justin leaning against the wall talking to Mikey. 

“Hey Mikey,” Brian said before leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss. 

“Hey,” Mikey said smiling at his friend. Brian moved closer to Justin pulling him flush against his body. He caressed his cheek before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Hey,” Brian said pulling back. He could easily get lost in those blue eyes and lush red lips. 

“Hey,” Justin said breathlessly. 

“So what’s the meaning of this little get together?” Brian asked wanting some alone time with Justin. 

“I don’t know I was enjoying my trick when Matt let himself in and then the guys showed up at my door, needless to say my trick left in a big hurry after the audience.” Justin said with a laugh. 

“Sorry Jus, we didn’t know that you would be entertaining so early in the evening” Michael commented. “We came over to see if he wanted to go to Woody’s with us, but Matt said that it was a bad idea because of all the people, so we decided to stay and hang out here.” Michael finished looking at Brian and then Justin with a smile playing on his lips. Brian looked at his friend that back at Justin with a raised eyebrow. Justin just shrugged his shoulder and moved to talk to some of his other guests. 

“Brian what’s going on with you two?” Michael asked. 

“Nothing that you need to concern yourself with,” Brian snipped following Justin with his gaze. 

“I’m just worried that’s all.” Mikey said placing a hand on Brian’s arm. 

“Don’t worry about it Mikey, I have him right where I want him.” Brian said smirking at Mikey before heading over to the bar. 

Justin was standing alone watching his new friends enjoy themselves. He didn’t know what was going on with Brian, but he realized that he was falling for the gorgeous man and that feeling scared the shit out of him. 

“What’s going on with you two?” Matt asked standing beside his friend. 

“Nothing.” Justin said keeping his eyes on Brian. 

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me Justin.” Matt said standing in front of Justin blocking his view of Brian. 

“Matt, we’re fucking around. Nothing I haven’t done before or won’t due in the future.” Justin said looking Matt in the eyes. 

“Yea I know Justin but the difference is that you’ll have to see him again and your normal tricks are people you never have to see again. Think about that before you fuck him if you haven’t already.” Matt said before turning and walking away. 

Justin stood contemplating what Matt had said. He was right, he never fucked anybody that he knew, and it made the entire fuck ‘em and leave ‘em situation uncomfortable. But fuck he wanted Brian, but what happens afterwards? 

“It’s not good to think so hard.” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear. 

“Hmmm.” Justin commented trying to decide what to do. 

“When is everybody leaving, I want to fuck you.” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear. 

“What makes you think that you’re going to fuck me?” Justin asked smiling. 

“Because I figured that this was as good a time as any to beat you at strip poker.” Brian said with a smile. 

“You’re on” Justin said. “Hey guys want to play some poker?” 

“Fuck no Justin, the last time I played with you, you kicked everyone’s ass and took home a nice pot.” Matt said shaking his head. 

“I promise not to take your money.” Justin said sickly sweet. 

“I’m in.” The guys all chimed in. Justin went and gathered the poker chips and cards and sat them on the dining room table. 

“Come on guys.” Justin said sitting down at the head of the table. The guys quickly all sat around the table, Brian taking the other end of the table. 

“Black Jack?” Justin asked. The guys all nodded their head’s in agreement. Justin passed out the cards and the game was on. 

The guys were quickly dropping out one by one. But the sixth hand the remaining players were Justin, Brian, and Matt. 

“I think we should up the ante how about strip poker?” Brian asked looking at the two remaining men. 

“I’m out, as much as I like the two of you; I’m not taking off my clothes.” Matt said with a laugh. 

The guys sit back and watch as Brian and Justin play their hands. Cheering on as Brian was the first to remove his shirt. They guys watch in apt fascination as Brian and Justin continue to play each winning and each loosing, neither saying anything just watching each other. When the guys got down to their underwear the guys decided that this game wasn’t ending till one or both of them were naked. 

“Um, guys were going to head out.” Michael said trying to get Brian or Justin’s attention, but the men continued to play staring each other down. Matt walks over to Justin and cover’s his hand, Justin surprised by the interruption looks up to Matt a question written on his face. 

“J, do you know what your doing?” Matt whispers in his ear. 

“No, but we’ll find out.” Justin said shaking off Matt’s concern. Matt nods his head and steps away from Justin. 

“It’s been fun guys, but I’m going with the other guys. Justin, I’ll be here tomorrow at 10 to pick you up.” Matt said making his way to the door. 

“OK Matt, see you tomorrow.” Justin said not looking up from his cards. The men quickly left, leaving Brian and Justin alone sitting in their underwear. 

“What do you have?” Brian asked looking up from his cards. Justin looked down and then back up with a big smile on his face. He lays his cards on the table showing a perfect score of 21. Brian looks down at his cards and immediately stood up stripping off his underwear. 

Justin leans back in his chair admiring the beautiful man before him. His mouth salivates wanting to get another taste of Brian but Matt’s words were coming back into his head. He shakes his head trying to get the thoughts out and beckons Brian over to him. Brian slowly makes his way over to Justin never allowing his eyes to break contact. He stops right in front of Justin, his hard cock even with Justin’s face. Justin looks at the impressive package, wrapping his arms around Brian’s waist he bring him closer to his face. He leans in and nuzzles the impressive package taking in the heady scent. 

‘God I want this man but…but I can’t what if he hurts me? I can’t take that chance and if I fuck him then…then I’ll have to see him all of the time and I can’t do that to Deb and Vic or Brian. I have to get out of here.’ Justin thinks before he pushes Brian back a little bit so that he can stand up. Justin looks up into Brian’s eyes and places a soft kiss on his lips. Brian tries to bring him closer but Justin places a hand on his chest pushing him back. 

“Brian, I can’t.” Justin whispers with tears in his eyes. 

“Why the fuck not? You won the bet Justin now come claim your prize.” Brian said moving towards Justin but before he can reach him Justin has taken several steps back. 

“Brian we’re the same, we fuck people once and then we move on. No repeats, no attachment, no feelings. But if we do this, we will still have to see each other. We’ll still have to get along and I…I can’t do it Bri. I’m sorry I can’t.” Justin says before moving into his bedroom throwing on some workout clothes. Brian follows him into the room and sits down on the bed trying to get an understanding of what’s going on in Justin’s head. 

“You’re lying to me Justin I can tell. Tell me the real reason. I know that you want me and that I want you, so what the fucks the problem?” Brian asks angrily. 

“Yes I want you damn it but I fucking can’t do this to myself. I like you Brian, I like you a lot and if we fuck then it will fuck up our friendship and I’ll be opening myself up to shit I don’t need. I can’t Brian I’m sorry.” Justin said before leaving the room to find his tennis shoes. 

Brian sat on the bed taking in what Justin was saying, he didn’t understand what happened. ‘Was it something that Matt said? What the fuck is going on? I don’t need this shit.’ Brian thought. He quickly stood up and made his way back into the other room. He quickly threw his clothes on and was going to confront Justin but realized that the penthouse was empty. ‘Fucking drama queen, fine I don’t need his shit.’ Brian thought as he quickly exited the home. 

Justin’s POV 

‘Fuck why does this hurt so badly? God I want him but I can’t let him in, that’s giving him too much power over me, I can’t do that again.’ Justin thought as he ran to the gym. 

When he arrived at the gym he quickly locked his stuff in a locker and moved over to the treadmill. He noticed that the gym was pretty much empty except for a few people. He tried to clear his head as he put on his headphones and started running against the treadmill. He continued to increase the speed until he reached his normal fierce run allowing all thoughts to leave his mind. He concentrated on the burn in his muscles, the sweat running down his back, the beat of the music thumping in his ears. He was focused on his workout and not paying attention to the people around him, he didn’t notice when Ethan walked into the gym, his view immediately focusing on Justin. 

Brian’s POV 

Brian was sitting in his loft with a glass of Beam trying to figure out what the fuck Justin’s problem was. ‘Fucking twat gets me fucking hard and then runs out on me. What the fuck is his problem? Why doesn’t he want me now? No that’s not it he said that he wanted me but what is the problem. I don’t just want to fuck him once, is that what he thinks? Why wouldn’t he think that? He even said that he was just like me fucking once before moving on to the next. Shit, fucking drama queen.’ As his thoughts started to make sense he bolted up right and tore out of his loft. ‘If the little shit thinks that he can get away from me he is sorely mistaken.’ Brian thought as he drove down the street looking for the blond. 

Brian drives around for about thirty minutes not seeing the blond anywhere when he remembered what Matt had said when Justin was stressed out; he quickly turned the Jeep in the direction in the gym trying to figure out how to get Justin to trust him. 

When he walked into the gym he didn’t see Justin in the workout area. He looked at his watch and realized that it had been two hours since Justin had bolted out of his home and figured he was probably in the stream room. Brian was hesitant to venture in there not wanting to witness another one of Justin’s group fucks but didn’t want Justin to be fucking anybody but him. He quickly removed his clothes, wrapping a towel around his waste and made his way to the steam room. 

After Justin finishes his workout he moves into the steam room hoping to relax from the emotional overload that he’s on. He lies down on the bench and closes his eyes, allowing the steam to wash over him, relaxing his body. Someone comes into the steam room but Justin doesn’t open his eyes. He’s mentally paying attention to what the other person is doing but doesn’t open his eyes or acknowledge the person. He pushes all feelings and emotions aside and allows his mind to go blank, doesn’t want to feel or think anything, just the calmness of the steam and the thoughts of a peaceful place. His peaceful thoughts were immediately interrupted by another person’s voice. 

“I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from him” Brian seethed. He had just came into the steam room and saw Justin lying down on the bench and started to head over to him when he looked around the steam room and found another person sitting on the bench, watching Justin while slowly stroking himself. 

“This is a public place; I can do whatever the fuck I want to” Ethan said angrily. 

Hearing the other mans voice Justin immediately stands up and looks over to the man. He’s instantly pissed that this is the third time that Ethan has been near him. At this point it is more than a coincidence, it’s getting to the point of obsessive. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? Fucking jacking yourself off at that? I told you to stay the fuck away from me, and I mean it.” Justin said standing up and heading towards the exit. 

“Come on Justin, I just want to get to know you. I think that we would be really great together, we are both artists, I know what you need.” Ethan said making his way over to Justin. 

“You don’t know jack shit about me Ethan. Now I recommend you leave me the fuck alone or I will have my lawyers place a restraining order on you. Besides I don’t think you want my boyfriend to kick your ass.” Justin said moving towards Brian and wrapping his arm around his waist. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin’s shoulders pulling him close to his body. 

“You’ll regret this Justin. Brian Kinney doesn’t DO boyfriends, he’s just after your ass then you’ll be just another used up fucked up whore.” Ethan stated angrily before stomping out of the steam room. Justin shook his head at the comment and released his hold on Brian trying to step away but Brian wouldn’t release his hold on Justin. 

“Brian?” Justin whispered struggling to get out of Brian’s hold. 

“Justin, I want you; you want me, quit over analyzing things and just feel.” Brian said before leaning down and capturing Justin in an intense kiss. Justin moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck deepening the kiss. 

“Not here J.” Brian whispered when he pulled back from the kiss. Justin nodded his head before turning and leaving the stream room. 

The men rode back to their homes in silence both deep in their own thoughts. When Brian pulled up to the building he shut the engine off and looked at Justin. Justin had his head turned towards the window and was staring out, not really paying attention to where they were. 

“J, we’re here.” Brian said running his hands along Justin’s neck. 

Justin nodded his head and looked over to Brian giving him a small smile before jumping out of the jeep and heading inside. Brian quickly followed Justin into the building. They each got into the elevator, keeping space between them. Brian was becoming unsure of himself, wondering if this was a good idea. When the elevator arrived on Brian’s floor Justin quickly exited the elevator and waited by Brian’s door. Brian looked at him trying to decide if it was a good idea but one look at Justin’s beautiful body and he quickly followed Justin. 

Brian turned to lock up the loft but was immediately pressed up against the steel door. Justin pressed his body against Brian’s allowing his hands to roam his beautiful body. Brian turned around in Justin’s embrace and looked down into Justin’s beautiful face. 

“Jus…” Brian started. 

“Shhh, don’t talk, feel. Fuck me Bri.” Justin whispered before crashing his lips against Brian’s. Justin leaned up and hesitantly pressed his lips to Brian’s. The kiss was slow and passionate, each conveying the depth of want and need in their kiss. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and he wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist. He lifted Justin up slightly and Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist. Brian slowly moved them towards the bedroom neither of them breaking the toe curling kisses. When Brian reached the bed he gently lowered the two of them to the bed. Breaking the kiss Brian looks deep into Justin’s eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Brian asked. 

Justin didn’t say anything but nodded his head and reached up to run his fingers through Brian’s hair. Brian kissed him once more before moving down Justin’s body nipping and kissing his neck. He reached between their bodies and pulled Justin’s shirt off and attacked his chest and abdomen. Justin was moaning and writhing beneath him trying to get more stimulation but Brian held his hands above his head as he continued the exploration of Justin’s body. Brian ran his tongue across the taunt abs as he continued his downward move, when he reached his navel he dipped his tongue in before lightly nipping at the skin. 

“Bri, please” Justin moaned. 

Brian quickly removed Justin’s shoes and pants, kissing his way back up Justin’s body, sucking on his toes then placing open mouth kisses on his legs and nipping at the inside of his thighs. When he reached the impressive package he nuzzled his face in Justin’s balls taking in the rich scent of Justin’s body. He carefully stuck his tongue out and licked at the sack before pulling one of the balls into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue, grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin. He moved to the other ball paying it the same attention before moving to Justin’s hard cock. He licked around the sensitive head tasting the pure salty sweetness of the man beneath of him. He sucked on the head of the cock before slowly lowering his head to take the angry red prick into his mouth. He started to bob his head up and down on the hard cock, increasing his speed and the depth that he took it down his throat. 

“Brian…close.” Justin panted while clutching the sheets trying to hump Brian’s mouth. 

“Come for me baby…I want to taste you.” Brian said seductively before going back to work on Justin’s cock. He increased his speed, sucking the hard cock while squeezing Justin’s balls. Justin started thrusting his hips upward trying to get more of himself into Brian’s mouth. He felt the tingle at his spine as it rushed up into his balls. He clenched his ass cheeks and arched off the bed when his orgasm ripped through his body and into Brian’s mouth. Brian hungrily drank all of Justin’s seed, draining the man of all his juices before allowing it to slip from his mouth. Brian carefully crawled back up Justin’s body placing erratic kisses on his body setting Justin on fire. He reached the parted lips and lightly licked the outsides before plunging his tongue into Justin’s mouth. Justin moaned into the kiss turned on by tasting himself on Brian’s tongue. He tightly wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck pulling him to lay on top of himself, enjoying the feeling of being pressed into the mattress. 

“Roll over.” Brian whispered when he pulled back from the kiss. Justin opened his eyes and looked deeply into Brian’s eyes, what ever he was looking for he must have found because he rolled on to his stomach and spread his legs allowing Brian’s access to his body. Brian sitting back on his haunches admired the beautiful man and the fantastic ass. His mouth salivated to have a taste of that ass. He skimmed his hands up Justin’s body, feeling each muscle flex underneath his hands, reveling in the softness of the skin. He palmed each cheek in his hands taking in the tight muscles of the ass cheeks. He gingery separated the globes getting a glimpse of the tight pink rose bud. He leaned down, running his tongue down the crevice, over the tight orifice before moving back up. He flattened his tongue to get more of a taste that he had wanted, enjoying the smell and the taste, it was like and aphrodisiac, his cock pulsed reminding him of what was to come. He stiffened his tongue and licked around the tight muscle before trying to push himself in. 

“Oh God…Bri…more.” Justin panted thrusting his hips upwards trying to get more of the tongue inside of him. Brian paying attention to Justin’s request pushed harder, the muscle relaxed allowing him to get all of his tongue into the inner sanctum. Twisting, plunging, in and out over and over. Brian started to rub his cock against Justin’s cock, lost in the immense please of fucking Justin with his tongue, tasting and smelling him. 

“Enough…already…fuck me.” Justin screamed out between the pleasure coursing through his body. Brian immediately pulled up and reached over for a condom and lube. He deftly flipped the top of the lube and coated his fingers and inserted one into Justin’s hole. In and out he thrusted over and over, bumping against Justin’s sweet spot, he added another finger continuing the maddening pace. When he felt the muscle completely relax, he donned a condom and slammed into Justin in one swift motion. 

“FUCK!” Justin screamed at the pain and the pleasure. Brian paused allowing Justin to adjust to being filled before he started a slow tortuous pace. Justin met him thrust for thrust panting and moaning each time Brian’s hard cock passed over his prostate. Brian increased his speed slamming into Justin, not pulling all the way out; just slamming in trying to go deeper into Justin. 

“Come for me NOW.” Brian yelled as his orgasm ripped through his body causing 

lights to flash behind his closed eyes. Justin feeling Brian swell even more inside of him came with one last jab to his sweet spot. Hot cum spitting out of his piss hole, pooling on the bed sheets below. 

Brian collapsed on top of Justin trying to catch his breath. When he felt his heart rate slowing down he carefully pulled himself out of Justin and rolled onto his back; arm flung over his eyes, sweat glistening on his body. 

“Mmm, that was…” Justin started but Brian immediately cut him off. 

“Aaamazing.” Brian finished. 

“Yea.” Justin said quietly, the real world starting to crash around him. 

Brian quickly removed the condom dropping it in the trash can beside the bed and rolled up pulling Justin against his body. He gently kissed Justin’s forehead and settled in to take a nap before starting on round two. 

Justin laid there listening to Brian’s breathing trying to figure out what to do. Making up his mind he gingerly removed himself from Brian’s arms and dressed hastily. He placed a soft kiss on Brian’s lips before writing a quick note and exiting the loft. 

Brian’s POV 

A couple of hours later Brian woke up, it was still dark outside. He looked over to the clock and saw that it was 5am. He remembered what happened the night before and reached over to caress Justin’s body but his hand fell to an empty spot. He searched the space hoping that Justin was just laying on the edge of the bed but his hand came in contact with a sheet of paper. He grabbed the paper and sat up, turning on the blue lights to see what the letter said. 

‘Brian, Thanks for the amazing fuck but I had to get out of there. I felt myself falling for you and lets be honest here. We are both the type of people who don’t want love in our lives, but that’s what I’m starting to feel for you. I can’t get you out of my head. I think about you and dream about you and last night I gave myself to you. Something I swore I would never do again. So you see I had to leave, I had to before I fell anymore. J’ 

Brian read the letter over and over. Trying to figure out what he felt about the whole thing. He agreed with Justin, he was falling for the beautiful blond but could they be together? Could he deal with Justin being called away for photo shoots, meetings, art shows, and interviews? Could he deal with everyone lusting after him? Could he deal with never having Justin in his bed again? He didn’t know the answers to any of those questions, except he knew that he needed another taste of Justin. He quickly jumped out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweat pants and leaving his loft. He bounded up the stairs two at a time to Justin’s apartment. He saw the door was open and that two men were moving around in the room. 

“What’s going on here?” Brian asked perplexed seeing two men moving around in Justin’s apartment at 5 o’clock in the morning. 

“And who are you sir?” One of the men asked. 

“I’m his boyfriend.” Brian answered without thinking. 

“Well if you were his boyfriend you would know that Justin has left town for awhile. We are here to pack his clothes to send to him.” The man answered. 

Brian stood still taking in what he just learned and felt the world crashing around his feet.


	5. Walls Broken

Justin’s POV

Justin drove all night to his cabin by Lake Erie. He had to get out of there before he lost himself. He felt himself falling in love with Brian and he couldn’t open himself up to that pain again. Besides why should he, Brian was just like him; didn’t believe in love or relationships. Justin figured that he would get away for a week then head back to the Pitts with his heart in check and his mind in focus. It was 8am when he got up from his nap and he figured that he had better call Matt before he went looking for him. 

“Hey Matt…listen I’m at my cabin, I had to get away. Could you come? Good. I’ll see you then.” Justin hung up the phone and decided to work out before starting on some paintings that he needed done.

Brian’s POV

After leaving Justin’s he headed back to his loft aimlessly wondering around. He couldn’t figure out why Justin would bolt like that. He thought that they had a connection, why would he figure that he would just be a trick? Where would he go? Brian thought about everything that had happened since he had met Justin, trying to figure out what to do about the blond. ‘Do I want to know where he’s at? What would I do when I got there? What do I want from him? Is he just a trick? Well, no, I’ve never felt these things about anybody else, so no he’s not a trick. But what do I want from him? Could I be in an r…relationship? Do I want to be?’ Brian had all these thoughts running through his mind but in the end he grabbed his keys and ran out of the loft. 

He quickly drove to the Diner, hoping that Matt would be there. If anybody would know where Justin went, it would be Matt. When he walked in he immediately saw he guys including Matt sitting in their normal booth. 

“Hey Bri. Where’s Justin?” Mikey asked looking around Brian. Before Brian could answer Matt’s cell phone rang.

“Hey Justin…Yea I can come. I’ll be there later.” Matt said after hanging up his phone. Matt looked around the guys before making eye contact with Brian. 

“I thought I told you NOT to hurt him.” Matt seethed.

“I didn’t fucking hurt him, he ran out before I could even talk to him. So where is he, I want to talk to him.” Brian said trying to control his anger.

“None of YOUR fucking business.” Matt shot back before turning and looking at Michael. “I have to go; I probably won’t be gone for more than a week. I’ll call you though.” Matt said before giving Michael a passionate kiss. Matt gave one more parting shot to Brian before hastily leaving the Diner and heading to his car. Brian thought about it a minute before deciding to follow Matt. If he wanted to talk to Justin, he would have to go through Matt. 

Brian thought that maybe he was just at a hotel but he soon realized that they were leaving the city. He tried not to follow too closely behind so that he wouldn’t lead him in the wrong direction. Three hours later they were pulling into a private road. Brian decided to park down the road and walk up to the cabin. He figured that it wouldn’t be a hotel this far outside of the city. He quickly parked the car and started walking through the trees. After about 20 minutes of walking he came up to a Mansion more than a cabin. It was all wood but was extravagant. He looked around and saw Justin and Matt’s cars parked in the driveway and ventured up to the open door making sure to keep himself hidden.

“Justin, why did you run?” Matt asked.

“You know Matt. I can’t be with him, he doesn’t believe in love or relationships anymore than I do. I’m not going to get involved with him only to have my heart broken…again. I can’t do it Matt.” Justin said looking out the window.

“Jus, how do you know? Did you talk to him or did you just run?” Matt asked sitting on the sofa.

“I ran Matt. I let him top me and then when he fell asleep I ran as fast as I could.” Justin replied quietly.

“He’s not Paul, Justin. You can’t gauge all men by the one that betrayed your trust, hurt you and broke your heart. Not all men are like Paul.” 

“But it’s not worth opening myself up to Matt. I don’t know if I can trust Brian. Fuck, I don’t even know if he feels the same way as I do so why chance it? Why open myself up to the pain?” Justin pleads.

“Justin, I’ve been spending a lot of time with Michael and he said that Brian has never paid attention to anyone like he has you. He’s never been interested in anyone like he has you. You need to trust yourself and him and allow him in.” Matt said wrapping his arms around his friend.

“How Matt? How do you get to the point where you allow someone in?” 

“You already have Justin. He’s already in. The only question is how you’re going to handle it.” Matt said pressing a kiss to the back of Justin’s head.

“I’d like to know the answer to that.” Brian said walking into the room.

Justin turns around at the sound of his voice and looks at him then turns and looks at Matt.

“How could you Matt. Fuck, can’t I have any privacy?” Justin shouts angrily.

“I didn’t do a fucking thing Justin. I didn’t bring him out here.” Matt says through gritted teeth looking at Justin then Brian.

“No, he didn’t bring me J. I followed him because I had to talk to you.” Brian said softly walking towards Justin. Justin looks at them both before stepping back from the two men and walking towards his studio.

“NO J! Quit running. I’m not running from you so stop running from me.” Brian said grabbing Justin by the arm.

“Let me fucking go Brian and get the fuck out of here. You weren’t invited. If you had been, you wouldn’t have woken up to a letter this morning. I can’t deal with this right now…or ever. Now GET THE FUCK OUT.” Justin yelled retching himself out of Brian’s arms and heading into his studio. 

“NO JUSTIN I WILL NOT FUCKING LEAVE.” Brian yelled back. He took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. “Justin, I have broken all of my rules for you and you ARE NOT going to run from me and I’m not going to leave because you are having a fucking Drama Queen moment.” Brian stated walking towards Justin again.

“J, I’m not Paul. I’m not going to hurt you intentionally. We have something between us; we owe it to ourselves to feel our way through it. We’ll take it slowly, but I’m not going to let you walk away from us. I’m falling too Justin.” Brian said softly caressing Justin’s face.

“I can’t Brian, I can’t be hurt again, and I can’t go back to that pain.” Justin whispered leaning into the touch.

“The past is exactly that J, the past. We have to see where the future takes us. I want that future to have you in it with me at your side. You just have to take the leap J. Trust me. I’m a brutally honest person. Have I ever lied to you so far? I’ll never lie to you Justin, never. Trust me like I trust you.” Justin looks up into Brian’s eyes reading the truth in his words as silent tears run down his face. Brian gently wipes the tears away before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on Justin’s lips. The kiss was not sexual in nature but full of love and promise. The two lost themselves in their kiss, enjoying the closeness between them.

Justin pulled back from the kiss and looked into Brian’s eyes again before resting his head against Brian’s chest taking comfort in the strength that he got there. 

“Uh Justin?” Matt asked watching the two men. Justin pulled his head back and looked over to Matt. 

“Matt, go back to Pittsburgh. I’ll let you know what’s going on.” Justin said looking at his friend before resting his head against Brian’s chest again. 

Matt looked at the two men before turning and leaving. He was relieved to be heading back to the Pitts but also concerned for his friend and the man he had fallen in love with. 

“J, I think we need to talk about some stuff. Beginning with what happened with Paul.” Brian said leading Justin over to the sofa. 

Justin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he didn’t really want to rehash this but he knew he had to be honest with him. 

“We met about 6 years ago at one of my art shows. He was beautiful, smart, and funny. I was instantly attracted to him and we started seeing each other. After about six months he moved in with me. I started noticing little things missing or not right but I choked it up to being a nervous celebrity. Anyways, he told me that he loved me and I knew that I loved him. I set him up with a limited access to my accounts, got him into showbiz, and trusted him with everything that I was. I noticed that he started spending a lot of time away from home, secret phone calls, less interest in me. I didn’t understand what I had done wrong, what was wrong with me. I offered him everything and he treated me like I was worthless. One day I was out on a shoot and it wrapped up early and I came home. That’s when I found them, Paul and my assistant. I listened to them in the foyer as they talked about me. They were both using me, stealing from me, later I found out that it was close to $500,000 dollars. I couldn’t believe it, these two men I trusted with everything that I had. Listening to them I found out that Paul had taken a life insurance policy on me and they were in the process of planning my untimely death. Luckily Matt was with me in the foyer so he was able to corroborate my story and to keep me standing. I walked into the living room with Matt beside me and confronted them. They were lying naked on the floor curled around each other. They tried to play it off but knew they were caught. A lot of hurtful words were thrown but in the end they were both shown out of my home, arrested, and a full investigation was done. Granted they didn’t kill me and I got most of my money back but since then I haven’t trusted anybody but Matt. I didn’t allow myself to get close to people, until you.” Justin explained. He had tears running down his face as he relived the painful memories of that time, the hurt still raw in his heart and fresh in his mind.

Brian seeing the pain that Justin was in pulled him into an embrace. He gently rubbed his back trying to soothe the pain that was still evidently still there after all this time. 

“Justin, I can’t say I know how you feel because I’ve never allowed myself to be in love. I grew up in a home where love wasn’t allowed or was backed with violence. That’s why I don’t let people get close to me. How can I love anybody or receive love when the people who are supposed to love me the most hurt me the most. But I’m willing to try Justin. I’m willing to trust you with my heart, to love me if that is the way you feel, to love you in return. I can’t promise you that we’ll never hurt each other, but I can promise that I’ll never promise you something that I can’t do, I won’t steal for you, and I will not plot your death. Justin, the last week that we’ve known each other, I have felt things that I have never felt before. I want to see what those feelings are. When I’m with you, I feel that I’m alive for the first time, I’m happy and content. You’re so smart and witty. I can have an actual intellectual conversation with you. You challenge me physically, intelligently, and emotionally. I’m excited to hear your voice and to be in the same room with you. I want to be with you J. I want to try.” 

“I want to be with you too Bri. But…I don’t know how to do it anymore. I’ve lived my life the last three years completely closed off, only indulging in physical satisfaction. Matt has been the one that I’ve turned to, I think that is why he’s overprotective of me. He normally would have thrown you out on your ass, but I think because of the thing that he has with Michael, he was respecting your friendship.” Justin said still not wanting to indulge in his feelings.

“He’s not the only one that is protective of you. I hate to see anybody close to you. It was hot seeing you fuck those other guys, but I wanted to be the one that you were fucking J. I don’t know why but I was immediately jealous of something that they had with you. I want that J. I want you.” Brian emphasized again. 

“I want you to Bri. I trust you.” Justin said quietly his heart winning out against his head. 

Brian leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Justin’s head before pushing Justin up and standing up, holding his hand out to Justin. 

“I want you to make love to me J.” Brian said shyly, never having been in this position before. Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes, seeing nothing but truth, lust, and love in his eyes. He took Brian’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. 

Justin led Brian up the stairs to the loft bedroom and into the bathroom. He gently removed all of Brian’s clothes kissing and caressing all of the newly exposed skin, laving attention on the long swan neck, the beautiful brown nipples, his hard chest and abs. He ran his fingers through Brian’s pubic hair before getting down on his knees to nuzzle his heavy balls and hard cock. He ran his hands up his strong calves, thighs, and butt cheeks. He placed open mouth kisses along Brian’s hips, his hands till roaming, caressing and kissing all of the exposed skin. Brian was moaning softly at the soft touches and was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Justin move away from him. Justin quickly stripped off his clothes before moving into the shower and turning it on and adjusting the temperature for both of them. He wiggled his finger to Brian and he immediately moved into the shower under the hot spray. 

No words were spoken as Justin gently washed Brian from head to foot. 

“Are you clean Bri?” Justin asked softly as he kneaded the firm globes in his hands. 

“No, clean me.” Brian said as softly, slightly embarrassed but also turned on by the gentle touch that Justin was showing him. 

Justin diverted the water into the hand nozzle and gently ran it across Brian’s crack. He did this a couple of times before using his hands to separate the firm globes. He sprayed the water across the tight hole before doing it again, watching as the hole twitched and Brian moan. He turned off the water to apply lube to the nozzle before turning the water back on and moving it to press against the tight opening. He pushed, backed off, pushed and backed off again, once he felt the muscles relaxing Justin quickly pressed the nozzle into Brian allowing the hot water to do its work. Brian leaned heavily against the shower wall feeling the hot water rushing inside of him, cleaning him. He had never done this with someone else in the room, let alone allows someone to do it to him. It was too intimate to be done with a trick, but Justin wasn’t a trick. 

“Ohhh…now J.” Brian moaned from the pain and the pleasure. Justin pulled the wand from his ass and helped him squat over the drain. While Brian took care of his business, Justin turned off the diverter nozzle and allowed the water to wash over him. He quickly washed his body from head to toe allowing Brian some privacy. When he was done, he looked down at Brian with love in his eyes and offered his hand to Brian to help him up. Brian took the strength offered and allowed himself to be wrapped in Justin’s strong arms. Justin turned off the water and they both left the shower. He gently dried Brian off then dried himself off before leading Brian to the bed. 

The room was beautiful. Three of the four walls were covered in windows and there was a skylight that covered half of the roof. It really was an artist’s home. The bed was a high four poster bed that required a step to climb into it. The bed was covered in burgundy sheets with a navy blue duvet. Near the head of the bed were piles of pillows ranging in color from white, burgundy, black, and navy blue. 

Justin led Brian over to the bed climbing up the stairs first before turning and pulling Brian up. Justin pulled Brian up to lay on top of him. Justin ran his hands though Brian’s hair before allowing his hands to trail down Brian’s back and then up his sides. They stared into each others eyes before Brian leaned down to place a soft kiss on Justin’s lips. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck to pull him into a deeper passionate kiss. Justin explored Brian’s mouth before tangling his tongue with Brian’s. They stayed there kissing with all of their bodies, mind, and soul. Justin swiftly turned them over so that he was now covering Brian’s body with his own. He placed one more kiss on Brian’s lips before moving down to pay homage to the rest of Brian’s body. He lightly kissed, nipped, sucked, and caressed Brian’s body as he moved down to his prize. He sucked the head of Brian’s cock into his mouth laving the angry red head with saliva, tasting Brian’s precum that was bubbling from the tip. Brian tried to thrust his hips up but Justin had a firm hold on him to hold him still. Justin sank down on the hard shaft, deep throating and swallowing around the head of Brian’s cock. He quickly upped the pressure, moving faster and harder to bring Brian off. 

“J…stop…I’m going to cummm…” Brian panted out through his moans. 

Justin didn’t stop just hummed around the shaft causing lights to explode behind Brian’s eyes as the cum was ripped through his body and shot out of his slit. Justin allowed the softening shaft to slip from his mouth. Sitting back on his haunches he looked at the beautiful man and felt the warmth of love surge through him. He rolled Brian onto his stomach, placing a pillow under his hips. He licked down Brian’s strong back before coming to the valley of pleasure. He gently pulled the globes apart, allowing his tongue to continue its path. Justin licked around the puckered opening, blowing, tapping, and licking around it causing Brian to moan and writhe beneath him. 

“Please…J…more…need more.” Brian murmured.

Justin stiffened his tongue and pressed into the tight opening, tasting and smelling the man that he was falling in love with. His mouth salivated with deep desire causing him to wiggle his tongue around in the hole before pulling it out and jabbing it back in. Justin continued to eat out Brian’s hole, loving the smell and taste wanting to get deeper, wanting more. Justin pulled his mouth away and reached for the lube that was sitting beside him on the bed and quickly coated his fingers. He gently pushed one into Brian causing them to both moan loudly at the feeling. Justin leaned his cheek against Brian’s ass, he nipped and sucked at the tanned flesh while pushing and pulling his finger from Brian’s tight cavern. Justin added a second then a third finger, making sure to loosen Brian up for his well endowed manhood. 

“Oh God Justin, FUCK ME.” Brian screamed out, his whole body on fire. With his fingers still pumping in and out of Brian, he grabbed the condom; opening it with his teeth he slid the latex onto his hard cock. He quickly lathered it with extra lube before pulling his fingers out and pressing the head of his cock at Brian’s hole. He slowly pushed forward then pausing allowing Brian to adjust. Brian pushed back and Justin pressed forward until he was buried to the hilt. Justin stayed still for a second before he started moving slowly in and out. He kept the pace slow and tender, enjoying the feelings of being inside the man that had his heart. Justin kissed and licked across Brian’s back, wanting to get closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s chest and then heaved them back to where Justin was sitting on his haunches and Brian was sitting on his thighs, pushing Justin deeper into Brian.

“Oh God Justin, you feel so good.” Brian moaned as they stilled their thrusts. Brian slowly started to rise up and down on Justin’s shaft as Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s body, allowing his hands to caress the beautiful chest. He kissed Brian’s neck, sucking at the base of the neck, leaving an angry red spot. Brian took Justin’s hands, covering them with his own, he weaved their fingers together. Brian started to bounce harder slamming down as Justin thrust upwards. 

“Uhhh, Brian, you feel so fucking good. OH GOD…I’m cumming.” Justin breathed out as he felt the familiar rush through his body. Not even touching his cock, Brian’s own orgasm ripped through him.

“Justin.” Brian breathed out at the peek of his orgasm before falling forward onto the bed with Justin on his back. The two men lay together allowing their bodies to calm down. Justin gently pulled out of Brian and disposed of the condom before lying back down beside Brian. Brian rolled onto his side and looked at Justin with love in his eyes. He gently caressed Justin’s face before wrapping his arms around Justin and pulling him into his chest. 

“You ok Bri?” Justin asked quietly; kissing the sweaty skin and wrapping his own arms around Brian’s waist.

“Yea, just making sure you don’t run off.” Brian said quietly before falling asleep. Justin laid there staring at the man that had his heart before nuzzling against Brian’s chest and falling into a restful sleep.

Justin awoke tightly wrapped in Brian’s arms. He allowed himself to feel comforted in the warmth of being protected and loved but reality came crashing down on him and his body immediately tensed.

“You’re thinking too much. Relax.” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear. He ran his hands up and down Justin’s arms trying to get him to relax. 

“I’m scared.” Justin whispered tears threatening to fall. 

“I know J, but we’ll figure it out, together.” Brian said turning Justin to face him. 

“Don’t cry baby. We’ll figure it out.” Brian whispered before claiming Justin’s lips in a soft promising kiss.

“How long do we have this place?” Brian asked pulling back from the kiss. 

“Bri, I own this place. So we can stay here as long as you want, but we both have lives and responsibilities.” Justin said leaning his head against Brian’s strong chest. 

“Why don’t we stay the night and then we’ll drive back together. We can send someone for one of our cars.” Brian said wanting to spend some time alone with Justin.

“Sounds good, I’ll call my security company tomorrow and have them drive my car back for me. I have other cars at home. Come on. I’m hungry.” Justin said pulling back from Brian and climbing out of bed.

Brian quickly followed Justin into the bathroom where they washed up and put back on their clothes. For the rest of the evenings the two men got to know one another better, revealing secrets of their pasts. They talked about what was occurring in their present lives and how each other would fit into it and their hopes for the future. When they finally retreated back to the bedroom they once again lost themselves in each other and succumbed to sleep with Brian resting his head on Justin’s chest and Justin’s arms wrapped protectively around Brian.

The following morning the men quickly gathered their things and made their way back to Pittsburgh. As they grew closer to the city, Justin grew tenser. 

“What’s wrong J?” Brian asked seeing the tension in his lover. 

“Nothing.” Justin said looking out the side window.

“Justin, please don’t shut me out. We’ve accomplished so much yesterday, please let’s not go back.” Brian said diverting his eyes over to Justin and then back to the road.

“When we get back we’re going to be together, but neither of us is ready to be in a monogamous relationship. We are both used to getting our needs met when and where we want to, so how are we going to do this?” Justin said quietly.

“I think that we need to be honest with each other when it happens. I don’t want…” Brian trailed off not wanting to reveal his vulnerability. 

“What?” Justin said looking over at Brian. Brian took a deep breath before slowly releasing it.

“I don’t want anybody else topping you.” Brian said quietly.

“Brian, I haven’t allowed anybody else to have control over me since Paul except for you; you don’t have to worry about that.” Justin said resting his hand on Brian’s thigh.

Brian nodded his head in understanding and continued to stare ahead trying to think of something that would keep them together without too much strain so early in their relationship.

“J, how about we just let each other know when we trick, don’t hide it from each other like it’s a secret. When we’re out together, we leave together, if we want to trick, we do it together, don’t leave each other on the sidelines. AndIdon’twantustokissanybodybuteachother.” Brian rushed out.

“Bri, you had me until that last sentence.” Justin said rubbing his palm against Brian’s thigh.

“I said I don’t want us to kiss any body but each other.” Brian whispered feeling self conscience.

“Why Brian, kissing is a very erotic act and it’s extremely…oh…OK, I will agree to that.” Justin said understanding what Brian was getting at.

“Good.” Brian said covering Justin’s hand with his own and weaving their fingers together. The rest of the ride back to Pittsburgh was made in comfortable silence, each thinking about what had occurred in the last 48 hours. 

When they returned to their building they both exited the Jeep and headed inside, wanting to be away from the prying eyes of the public. Unspoken, they both agreed to retreat to Justin’s home for the evening; however, they were both surprised at what they found.

“What the fuck is all this shit. Get these god damned things out of here before I have an allergy or asthma attack. Matt, what the fuck?” Justin said angrily coming home and finding it littered with dozens of roses.

“Justin, Michael and I just got here when we saw the flowers. We’ve already asked for someone to come pick them up. How the fuck did they get in here? I’m the only one that has a key other than you.” Matt said bewildered.

“Well, is there a fucking card?” Brian asked, outraged that someone would be sending his lover so many roses.

“Yea, right here.” Michael said pulling the card from the vase on the table by the door.

Justin walked over to him and took the card with a small smile on his lips to Michael before tearing it open and reading it out loud.

‘Justin, we weren’t meant to be together. You’ll see.’

“Jesus Fucking Christ a drooling admirer, Matt. Fuck! Get these fucking flowers out of here and find out who the fuck has been in my home.” Justin seethed with anger. 

“Justin, calm down. We’ve already called somebody to get the flowers out of here. Besides, I got a call from Mr. Armani and you’re needed in New York for a photo shoot. I know that you have a meeting there next week anyway, as well as, your show’s opening and also the photo shoot for Brian. I figured if it wasn’t too much trouble that Brian could fly to New York for what he needs. That way we can keep you from flying back and forth. You’ll be in New York for a week in a half.” Matt said trying to get Justin’s mind off his home being broken into.

“Matt, you want me to calm down, WHEN SOMEONE HAS BEEN IN MY FUCKING HOME.” Justin yelled pacing around. “I want the locks changed, the security system enhanced, and cameras put on by the door. I will not have my personal life invaded by anybody.” Justin said, moving towards the wet bar and pouring himself a drink.

“Ok Justin, I’ll get everything taken care of when you’re gone.” Matt said.

“Thanks.” Justin said letting out a breath. “I already had my manager pack my clothes for the trip to New York. Just have them sent tomorrow to my normal hotel.” Justin said plopping down on the sofa; the men looked at each other and then followed Justin into the living room. 

“Justin, I was wondering if it would be ok if Michael came along?” Matt said quietly. Justin looked up at his friend and then over to Michael. He smiled slightly and looked back at his friend.

“Yea, that would be fine Matt. I’m happy that you have found each other. You guys can take in the sights while I’m busy, we can bring one of the other guys with us for security during those times. Did you already book an extra room for you two? I don’t think sleeping all in the same suite would be such a good idea.” Justin said with a laugh.

“Yes, we booked the adjoining suite next to your normal one. And I’ve already called the Security Company and William will be with us for our stay in New York.” Matt said. Justin nodded his head starting to think about everything that was going on.

“Brian, when would be a good time for you to come to New York? Matt, can you give Brian a copy of the itinerary so he can find the best time to come down for his shots.” Justin said leaning into Brian. Brian leaned down and pressed a kiss on Justin’s head before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back against his chest.

“Justin, why don’t I just come with you guys? I was planning a vacation anyways and I don’t have any meetings next week except for our photo shoot?” Brian said looking down at the blond head. Justin tilted his head back to look at Brian a smile playing on his lips.

“That would be good. Then while Matt and I work, you and Michael can go and see the sites.” Justin said looking up at the man he was falling in love with. 

“Justin, if I’m going to New York with YOU, I’m staying with you. Besides your drooling admirer is freaking me out, I don’t want them getting near you again.” Brian said softly. 

“Brian, you can’t be with me 24/7. That’s why I have a bodyguard, but if you want to be with me for the photo shoots and everything that’s fine. Brian, have you thought about the reporters. Your life could end up on the tabloids.” Justin said concerned, he hadn’t thought about that before.

“Yea and so what if it does, I want everybody to know that you’re mine.” Brian said kissing Justin on the top of the head. 

Matt and Michael watched astonished at the development between their friends, wanting to know what happened but not wanting to push.

“So are you two…together?” Michael asked quietly.

“Yea Mikey, we are.” Brian said with a smile on his lips.

“I’m happy for both of you.” Michael said to his friends.

“Thanks Mikey.” Justin said smiling at the two men across from him. 

There was a knock at the door and Matt got up to answer it. It was the men from the flower shop there to remove the flowers. Matt spoke quietly to them and then watched as the men removed all the flowers from the home before rejoining his friends in the living room.

“Michael, I think we should go. We leave tomorrow for New York and we both have to pack and Justin needs his beauty sleep.” Matt said smiling at Justin.

“HA! Fuck You Matt.” Justin said laughing.

Matt and Michael said good night to their friends before leaving to pack for their trip. Brian locked up the home and set the alarm while Justin went around shutting off the lights. They joined in the middle of the entryway and walked together, hand in hand to the bedroom. 

Across the street a man watched as the flowers were be removed from the cart and placed into the van. He was livid that Justin would turn away his gift of love. “Soon baby, we’ll be together. I’ll show you that we were meant for each other.” The man said before turning and walking away.


	6. Walls Broken

Three Days Later

Brian’s POV

I’m sitting in the studio as the photographer takes roll after roll of Justin for an Armani shoot that he had to do. Justin’s gorgeous and really knows how to work the camera but if the photographer touches Justin one more time, I’m going to rip his arms off and beat him with them. Justin told me that is the way Jean, the photographer, worked but I am seriously thinking that his sole purpose is to touch my Justin. He’s not just simply rearranging Justin’s body, he’s feeling him up. 

“You did great Justin. Same time tomorrow, we’ll move into the casual wear.” Jean says hugging Justin and giving him a ‘kiss’ on the cheek before moving over to his photographic table. I’m silently seething inside about Jean kissing Justin but I’ll just have to make sure that Jean knows who Justin ‘belongs’ to. I walk over and pull Justin into a lingering, passionate kiss. Mmmm, you really don’t have to get me jealous to kiss him. He tastes so fucking good and his lips are so soft. No, this is definitely not a hardship. 

“You ready to get out of here,” Justin asks pulling back from the kiss breathless. 

“Let’s go,” I say taking his hand and leading him into the dressing room. Michael and Matt have gone out to tour the city so it is just the two of us for the rest of the day and I can think of only one thing that I want to be doing with my blond. 

As we walked past the receptionist desk, she grabbed Justin’s attention. 

“Mr. Taylor, there’s a delivery for you,” she said passing him a wrapped box and a card.

I realize that Justin is famous and part of the role is receiving gifts but since the rose incident in his home, I’m concerned about who sent this to him. I watch him take the gift and then he grabs my hand dragging me out of the studio. As we walk down the street, my curiosity gets the better of me and I have to ask. 

“So who’s it from?” 

“I think it’s from Giorgio,” he answered handing me the jewelry box and opening the card. Looking at the cover it would be one that would have been appropriate had I sent it. I look over at him as he starts to read the card and then shift my focus back to the crowded sidewalk. It is a couple of steps before I realize that he isn't beside me. I turn around and see Justin standing there on the sidewalk, his face flushed with anger.

“That son of a bitch,” he says angrily through clenched teeth. As he looks into my eyes, I can see an array of feelings reflecting in his. He moves towards me and shoves the card into my chest. I bring my hands up to cover his, trying to give him the strength to deal with whatever this is. When I feel, his hands slide out from beneath mine I pull the card up and carefully read. I can understand why he is so angry because I can feel the rage building up inside of me. His secret admirer has followed him to New York. I wrap my arm around his shoulders and guide him through the streets back to our hotel. 

Once we are safely back in our room, I pull out my cell phone and call Matt to have him come back immediately. As I hang up, I look over at Justin standing in front of the windows, his body ridged with anger. I can tell that he is trying to control his emotions, trying not to take his anger out on me but I don’t want him to hold back. I walk up behind him and wrap him in my arms sharing with him my strength to get us through this ordeal. 

Justin’s POV

Feeling Brian pressed against my back makes me feel good but I am having a hard time relaxing. Someone is out there stalking me. They have been in my home and are now in New York. What the fuck is going on. 

When I hear a knock at the door, I pull myself from Brian’s arms and answer it. Matt enters looking extremely concerned and Michael looks concerned and slightly pissed off. Well, he’s dating my security guard. What the fuck does he expect?

“Relax Matt. It’s just a stalker we’ve dealt with them before,” I say. However, he can see that I am anything but relaxed. He looks me dead in the eyes for a moment, shakes his head and moves further into the room. 

“The difference this time, Justin, is he’s been in your home and he’s here in New York. He knows your schedule. I don’t like this one fucking bit! Let me see the card and the box,” he demands. I knew this was coming. Handing everything to him, I sit on the arm of the sofa, my hand stroking the back of Brian's head and neck. I watch him closely as he looks at the card and then opens the box; I hadn’t bothered, considering opening it. I don’t want whatever shit this asshole has sent me. 

“Fuck! Justin,” Matt said with horror. I look closely at him raising an eyebrow wondering what the fuck got him so excited when he tosses the box to me. I open the box and immediately I’m beyond pissed. I hurl the box across the room.

“Justin,” Matt said moving towards me and pulling me into his arms. I lean heavily into him trying to keep my emotions at bay. This fucker has done a lot of research on me; he knows too many personal things, things that nobody knows. He had to have that ring custom made because it was a one of kind before it was stolen.

“What the fuck is going on,” Brian demands. I ease out of Matt’s arms and walk over to the bar and quickly down two shots of vodka. I look at Brian holding the jewelry box and I nod permission to Matt as I shakily pour myself another shot. 

“This stalker knows a lot about Justin. He was able to get into his home, which indicates that he knows security systems. He has followed him here and knows his schedule thoroughly. And this ring…this ring is a replica of a ring that Giorgio had given Justin. Justin never wore the ring and nobody really ever knew that it existed. The only way this guy could have known was if he has done a lot of research and was able to get into confidential files,” Matt explained to Brian and Michael. I watch them all closely, trying to see what is their reaction to the entire situation, but I only see concern. I think they are going to get a revelation when it comes to being a celebrity’s friend or lover.

“Justin, I want extra guys on you. We can’t take the chance of this getting out of hand,” Matt says looking at me sternly. Fuck, I didn’t want this but who am I to argue, I don’t want this getting out of hand either. I just nod my head in agreement and look back out the window. What does this mean for Brian and me? Is he going to want to be with someone that is a celebrity of sorts, who has a stalker and the paparazzi following him? I feel arms wrap around me and I lean back into his strong embrace, I don’t want to loose him.

“Are you ok?” Brian whispers into my ear, placing a kiss on my neck. Usually that question would have pissed me off but with Brian, it makes me warm inside.

“Honestly, no. This guy has been in my home and is watching me here…he’s probably out there watching me now,” I say looking out the window. Brian stiffens slightly, pulls us away from the window, and leads me over to the couch. I guess he didn’t like the idea of someone watching us. 

“Justin have you had any problems with fans lately,” Matt asks. I look at him considering this when Brian answers.

“Remember that one guy that wouldn’t let go of Justin outside of the Diner? What the fuck was his name? Ethan…Ethan. FUCK, I can’t remember the guy’s last name. Remember he was also at Babylon and then he was in the steam room watching Justin while fucking his fist,” Brian says. I looked over at him because the last example he gave I don’t remember. He looks at me with a smirk.

“It was the night that you ran out after winning strip poker.” I smile at the memory and lean into Brian taking pleasure in the feel of his arms around me. 

“So this is how we are going to handle it,” Matt said. For the next half hour we talked about how we were going to handle the stalking, places that I could go, never be alone, etc. A long list of things that we’ve already done before and will probably do in the future. 

My cell phone’s ringing interrupted our conversation. I dug in my pocket and not recognizing the number, I tossed it to Matt.

“Hello,” Matt answered.

“No, I’m sorry Justin isn’t available right now...” Matt started saying, then looked at me with anger in his face and then towards the windows. The fucker is watching us right now. Matt stands up, heads towards the windows, and swiftly closes the curtains to block out the prying eyes of my stalker.

“Listen, you little shit, all you need to know is that you need to stay the fuck away from Justin. Quit following him, stop sending him things, and quit calling. If you don’t you’ll be arrested for stalking,” Matt yells into the phone before turning it off. He quickly calls somebody else and before I realize what he’s doing, he’s changed my cell phone number and home number. I haven’t seen him this angry since Paul. 

As Matt is hanging up the hotel phone rings, startling us a little. Geeze, this is getting ridiculous! Before Matt or I have a chance to answer it, Brian is reaching over the end table and grabbing the cordless. 

“What,” Brian demands into the phone. Leave it to Brian to answer arrogantly; I can’t help the smile playing across my lips. 

“Oh, hi Mr. Armani. Umm…yes he’s right here,” Brian, says looking a little sheepish. I laugh at him before grabbing the phone.

“Hi Giorgio,” I say with a smile, this man can always get me to smile.

“The shoot went well today and we’ll finish tomorrow with the casual wear. Let me look at my schedule to see if I’m available.” I answer say, moving towards the desk. Looking over my calendar, I see that I’m free tomorrow after the photo shoot. 

“Yea we can have dinner tomorrow. I’ll be bringing Brian, Matt, and Michael,” I answer, oh, how Brian is going to love this. 

“Who are Brian and Michael? Well, Michael is Matt’s boyfriend and Brian, well, he’s my lover,” I say somewhat shyly. I know he’s not going to like this. He’s been extremely protective of me since the entire fiasco with Paul especially since he’s never gotten over his obsession with me.

“No, I haven’t done a background check but he’s related to Debbie Novotany, you remember her? Yes, he’s one of her boys so I think I’m safe with him. Listen, Matt needs to talk to you. Yea, I’ll talk to you later,” I say before passing the phone to Matt. I have to smile at Giorgio’s antics; he’s still protective over me. 

“Background check,” Brian asks raising his eyebrow. 

“Yea, if Matt and Giorgio had their way, every man that I come in contact with would be fully checked out before they could make contact with me,” I said with a laugh. 

“So what’s going on tomorrow,” Michael asks.

“Well, Giorgio wants to get together for dinner, which means that all of you will have to go shopping for new clothes, preferably Armani,” I say laughing. It feels good to laugh after the stresses of the day. I look over at Brian and he has a gleam in his eyes at the prospect of shopping. I have to laugh because he’s the biggest label queen, next to me and Michael just looks stricken. 

“Fuck Justin, did you just scare Michael with shopping,” Matt said sitting down beside Michael. 

“If he’s going to meet Giorgio, he’ll have to be dressed for the occasion.” 

“But I can’t afford Armani,” Michael whispers. I look at him closely and he looks terrified about the prospect of shopping.

“Don’t worry about it Michael, I’ll take care of everything.” I tell him. I don’t want this to be a bad experience for the man. 

“Justin, Michael and I are going to head out but I don’t want you leaving for any reason tonight. Tomorrow, Bruce and I will pick you up to take you to the photo shoot and then we can go shopping,” Matt reminded me. I just smile and nod my head in understanding. 

“I mean it, Justin,” he says walking to the door. Fuck, he knows me too well. 

“Don’t worry Matt, he’ll be too busy tonight to go anywhere,” Brian says wrapping me in his arms.

Brian’s POV

After Michael and Matt leave, I look down at my beautiful lover and feel myself falling a little bit more in love with him. I thought that this entire stalking thing would push me away, but really, it’s just bringing me closer to him. I have this need to protect him and love him. 

“What are you thinking about,” he asks and I just smile at him as I bend down placing a soft kiss on his lips. I lean back to stare into his eyes before grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom. I can’t wait to feel him beneath me, around me, inside of me. 

“I want you,” he whispers against my lips before bringing our lips together in a passionate kiss. Our tongues are battling for supremacy as we try to remove our clothes without breaking the kiss. 

I feel him struggling to get my shirt buttons undone, so I move my hands down and rip my shirt open. Immediately he moves down sucking my nipples into his mouth as he pushes me down on the bed. He quickly strips me of the rest of my clothes before attacking to my nipples, oh, god he can do such delicious things with his mouth. I feel him travel down my body sucking and nipping at the exposed flesh that his mouth meets. Feel him take the head of my cock in his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip…and…oh, god…it feels so fucking good. 

“Mmmm…Jus,” I moan arching my back as he massages my balls. Then suddenly everything stops and he’s off the bed. 

“What the fuck,” I exclaim. He can’t leave me like this. He looks over his shoulder at me with a devious smile as he rummages through his suitcase. I prop up on my elbows watching him, trying to figure out what he’s up to, when I see him pull out a couple of rather large dildos. Now I’m intrigued, I really can’t believe he brought these things but I’m curious as to what he has planned for us. 

“Guess I’m not enough, huh,” I say with laughter in my voice as he brings the toys over to the bed. He climbs up on the bed and settles on my thighs. 

“Oh, you are plenty,” he says leaning down to kiss me…god I could drown in his kisses. When he sits up, he grabs one of the dildos and rubs it against my chest.

“Do you want to play,” he asks with a grin. 

“Oh, yea.” I feel my anticipation building up. He leans forward kissing across my face before sucking one of my earlobes into his mouth. He gently chews on it before moving down to suck on that sensitive spot right below my ear.

“Ohhhh,” I moan at the feelings he’s creating inside of me. As he slowly moves down my body I feel a vibration running across my chest…oh, it’s a vibrating dildo. He runs the vibrator across my nipples, playing with one until it stands at attention while he sucks on the other. I arch my back trying to gain more contact but he pulls back only allowing the vibrator to roll further down my chest. 

“Stop teasing Justin,” I pant. God, I want so much more. 

“What do you want Brian,” Justin asks softly while running the vibrator across my stomach. I feel him shift his weight off me as he pushes my legs up. My bent legs fall to either side of my chest, opening myself up to him.

“You want this long, thick dildo up your ass,” he whispers before taking my hard aching cock in his mouth again. Oh god, please don’t stop…more…oh, yea…right there…Mmmm. He allows my cock to slip from his mouth licking down the shaft before sucking one of my balls into his mouth. 

“Fuck! Justin,” I scream, god, it feels so fucking good. I feel him circling his finger around my tight hole, not pressing in, just caressing. Around and around he goes getting closer and closer to my hole…oh, fuck…he pushes in. 

“Uhhh,” I grunt. He starts sucking my cock again as he’s finger fucking my ass and it feels so good but I don’t want to come this way. I feel my muscles relax but strain as he adds a second finger stretching me further. He has two fingers buried deep inside of me, moving in and out, as his mouth sucks on my cock. Twirling his tongue around the head before plunging back down, I feel my balls pull up and I’m about to cum…but then everything stops and my eyes fly open. 

“FUCK,” I shout in frustration. He smiles coyly at me before showing me the long 10-inch dildo about 2 inches around. Oh, fuck that thing is just fucking huge. He smiles at me before grabbing the lube and generously coating the dildo and my ass. Fuck that’s cold. 

“Justin…” I start.

“What’s wrong, don’t you want to feel this fuck your ass as I ride you,” he whispers against my lips before plunging his tongue into my mouth. He moans into the kiss as I wrap my hand around his neck bringing him closer to me, deepening the kiss. When he pulls back from the kiss breathless, he moves the large blue dildo down and positions it at my tight hole…he gently starts pushing it in and I squeeze my eyes shut…oh, fuck…it’s huge. Mmmm…it feels so good. He pauses allowing me time to adjust and when I buck my hips slightly he pushes again until it is all the way inside of me. Uhhh…yea that does feel fucking good, so full. 

“You look so hot,” he says seductively as he turns on the pulsing vibration.

“Oh, my god,” I scream my back arching off the bed at the intense sensation. 

Justin’s POV

He looks so beautiful fucking himself on the dildo. My cock is aching for some attention, precum dripping from the slit. I quickly sheath Brian’s cock and lube him up; I want to feel him deep inside of me. I look at his face, he has eyes shut tightly, his head thrown back moving side to side. I gently touch his face; his eyes open and he stares at me. He knows what I want and he moves his hand to hold the base of his cock as I climb onto his chest. I bend down and kiss him deeply as I lower myself onto his hard cock. I feel him nudge my opening and I gently press down, oh, fuck…I didn’t prepare myself…I push down steadily as I feel the head of his cock enter me. I pause at the sudden pain. 

“Breathe Justin,” Brian whispers, I look down at him and I get lost in his eyes, I feel him patting my hip, a comfort that I haven’t felt in so long. I push the rest of the way down, his long hard cock filling me up, I can feel the vibrator through his cock, oh, god this feels fucking fantastic. I lean back against his knees, reaching beside me for the controller and increase the speed of the vibrator. 

“Ohhhh…Uhhh…” Brian moans, pushing his hips up going deeper inside of me. I slowly start to rise up on his long thick shaft. Mmmm….god it feels so good. I start moving slowly up and down his cock, savoring the feel of him moving in and out of me. When I move back up, I feel Brian reach in between us his index and middle finger stroking my asshole as his cock stretches it. 

“OH, FUCK,” I shout…oh god, that feels so fucking good. I hold myself up loving the feeling before slowly sinking down again. I lean forward and kiss him as I increase the rhythm of my wild ride on his cock.

“Mmmm…god Brian…you feel so good,” I say breathlessly as I sit up. I put my hands on Brian's knees pushing them open and he slides his feet together. I start riding his vibrating, bucking cock... as I push down, he thrusts up, going deeper inside me with each stoke.

“Justin,” I moan as I start moving faster, feeling my balls tighten. 

“Brian…fuck…” I moan my head flying back at the intense pleasure. I feel his cock swell inside of me, pulsing, as he slams up into me. My balls draw up tighter as the intense heat slams through my body, cum shooting out of my slit across Brian’s face, chest, and stomach. I fall forward resting on Brian’s chest trying to catch my breath, my heart feeling as if it’s going to beat out of my chest. 

“Justin!” 

“Mmmm.” I respond, god I am dead.

“Justin, you have to get that fucking dildo out of me.” 

Oh, shit, bet that’s making his body tingle in a not so good way. I sit up allowing him to slide out of me and move off of him. I turn off the vibrator and gently pull it out of him. 

I fall down beside him, throwing my arm across my eyes and feel myself start to fall into a light slumber. I don’t know how long I’m out of it before I feel a warm wet cloth wipe across my chest. 

“Justin, baby, get underneath the covers,” Brian says softly. I move off the bed and climb in between the covers settling on my side, I feel Brian’s hard body press against my back, his arm wrapping around my waist, pulling me tightly against him as I fall into oblivion. 

The next morning I awake to the annoying sound of the phone ringing. I try to move but find myself wrapped tightly in Brian’s arms. I gently nudge him in the ribs; he grunts his disapproval but allows me to rollover to grab the annoying phone. 

“Hello...Thanks.” I love wake up calls. I always have my wake up call come two hours before I actually have to get ready to leave because I’m extremely slow moving in the morning. I look over at the beautiful man beside me and decide to let him sleep a little longer. I quickly call room service ordering breakfast for us and move into the bathroom to take care of my morning routine. As I finish up in the bathroom, there is a knock at the door.

I direct the attendant to put the food on the table and after tipping him, I decide it’s time to wake up sleeping beauty. I gently sit down beside him and run my fingers through his soft hair. 

“Brian.” I say quietly wanting him to wake up peacefully. He moans softly in his sleep trying to move away from my hand. I lean down and place a soft kiss on his lips when I feel him pull me tightly against him forcing his tongue into my mouth. 

“Mmmm,” I moan. Morning breath or not, I will never tire of his kisses. 

“Good Morning.” I breathe against his lips, sitting up to gaze into his eyes.

“Morning,” he replies smiling. 

“I got us breakfast so get your lazy ass up,” I jump off the bed and move to the table, pouring myself a strong cup of coffee while he takes care of his morning routine. When he finally emerges from the bathroom, he looks fully awake and fucking irresistible with his bed head, robe slipping off one of his shoulders.

“So what do we have planned today,” he asks sitting across from me. 

“I have the photo shoot this morning at 10, should only be about three or four hours. Then we need to go shopping and then dinner with Giorgio,” I advise him. It really isn’t a busy day at all, not like some of my days coming up. 

“Good. So then, we have lots of time today to shop. What time is dinner?”

“It’s at 8 and we aren’t shopping for 7 hours,” I tell him adamantly. He just smiles at me and starts eating. I am not going to shop for 7 hours. It will be a cold day in hell before I shop for that long. Although I think, he will get a kick out of shopping with me. Yes, this will be a fun day full of surprises. 

I start reading through the magazines and newspapers that the attendant brought up with breakfast when I can’t contain my laughter. On the cover of a gossip rag is a picture of Brian and I walking down the street. I turn to the article that has a series of pictures of us together during our trip in New York and Pittsburgh. They’ve really done their research because they know all about Brian but other than that, everything is speculation on their part. I seriously wonder how Brian is going to take this. I look up at him. He is engrossed in the business section of the newspaper, and I’m a little apprehensive about telling him about this, but know that it isn’t something that I can hide. 

“Brian,” I say quietly, so quietly I’m not sure he heard me, but he looks up at me. I quickly pass him the magazine. I watch him as he takes in the cover picture and then turns the pages to the article. I can’t read the expression that has come across his face and I’m starting to worry. I hope that he can handle this, I did warn him about my life. 

“Are you ok,” I ask. I don’t know what I’m going to do if he doesn’t want to be with me anymore. He doesn’t say anything to me as he stands up and goes into the bathroom. Well, that went real fucking well. I take a deep breath because I’m not sure how to handle this. I knew this was a bad idea to get involved with him. Why did I allow this to happen? I decide that I don’t want to be here when he comes out. I quickly dress, grab my bag, cell phone, and leave the hotel room. I can’t go out by myself, so I go to Matt’s room, where he ushers me in.

He looks at me but doesn’t say anything, for which I am grateful. I can’t talk about this now; I have a job to do. I look around the room and don’t see Michael anywhere.

“He went down to the dining room,” Matt offers, he knows me so well. I hear him call down for the car and for Bruce who came to the hotel last night. I don’t really pay attention to anything that is going on around me. I can’t stop thinking about the mistake that I made getting involved with Brian. God, why am I so fucking stupid? I knew this was going to happen. 

“Justin, we’re ready,” I hear Matt say. I look over to him and nod my head willing away the tears that are threatening to spill over. We quickly exit the hotel, going the back way and entering the parking garage where there is a car waiting for me. Matt and Bruce talk about the plans for today. I don’t really pay that close attention to them still wondering what I’m going to do with Brian. I think that I’ll call on my break and have all of my things moved to another suite or hotel room and give Matt time off so that he can enjoy the rest of his trip with Michael. I’ll have to talk to Bruce; he’ll need to bring in another backup or two because no one is as good as Matt. Yea, I think that this is an excellent idea; it’s time to start breaking ties with Brian. I won’t be able to stand to be near him and not be with him. This entire thing was a mistake and I think it’s time that I move back to Italy. 

When we arrive at the studio, I realize how early I am, but figure Jean really won’t have a problem with starting early. 

“Samantha,” I say getting the receptionist attention. “Can you let Jean know that I’m here early and will be in the dressing room. Oh, and I want this as a closed shoot, nobody comes in or out and no gifts, under any circumstances.” I don’t wait for her response but just move towards the dressing room. 

“Bruce, may I speak to you please,” I say and I don’t look at Matt because he knows something’s up. I never talk to any of the guards except for him. Bruce and I walk into the dressing room and I close the door so that I can talk to Bruce in private.

“Bruce, I want you to get two backups to replace Matt for the remainder of the trip and get my things moved to a separate suite or another hotel. I don’t care whatever is easier.” He looks shocked at my request. 

“Don’t ask any questions. Just do what I ask,” I demand. I am not talking about my choices with anyone. 

“Yes sir, Mr. Taylor,” Bruce replies before exiting the dressing room. I lock the door behind him and start getting ready for my day. There is a separate entrance to the room for the assistant so I don’t have to answer any knocking coming from the main door. 

Soon I’m working, no longer thinking about anything other than doing my job and I’m finally able to relax.

Brian’s POV

I decide to take a shower to get my thoughts together. Shit. I know that Justin warned me about this stuff but I thought that it would take longer for everything to come out. I thought that we would have more time together before everybody knew about us. Well fuck! Can’t do anything about it now. But can I deal with this, my privacy, my life on display for America to know and see? Can I walk away from Justin? Making up my mind, I step out of the shower and pull on my robe. 

“Justin?” Nothing, it is so quiet in the suite. “Baby?” Hmm, I guess he left for the shoot. I start getting dressed; wanting to be with him when there is a knock at the door. I button up my pants as the door opens and an attendant comes in with a luggage cart. 

“What the fuck is going on,” I ask starting to get worried. 

“Mr. Taylor requests to be moved to another room,” he states standing in front of me. Oh, I don’t fucking think so. He’s running again. Goddamn drama queen.

“That will not be necessary. He’s not going anywhere.” I inform the guy. I’m not allowing Justin to run away again. This chasing shit is getting old. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kinney, but I must do as he requests, I’ll be out of your way shortly,” he says moving past me. God damnit Justin. I quickly walk over to the phone and dial his number but there isn’t an answer. It’s only 9:30 and I know that his photo shoot doesn’t start for another 30 minutes. Why isn’t he answering? I start to call Matt when someone starts pounding on the door. 

“What,” I demand opening the door and my concern about Justin goes up when I realize that Matt is standing in front of me. He doesn’t say anything as he pushes past me and starts pacing. I stand by the door trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. Why isn’t he with Justin? Where is Justin?

“Where the fuck is Justin and why aren’t you with him,” I demand starting to get agitated. 

“Justin is at the photo shoot and I’m not with him because he gave me the rest of the week off to spend with Michael and you. The only time he dismisses me is when he doesn’t want me to know something so what the fuck happened?” Oh, shit, Justin’s really queening out. Deciding not to say anything, I toss him the magazine and let him draw his own conclusions. 

“So! You fucking knew what it was going to be like being with him. Did you decide not to be with him anymore because you don’t want your privacy exposed? WHAT,” he yells at me. I don’t blame him for being upset but this isn’t my entire fucking fault. 

“Mr. Kinney, I’ve gathered up all of his belongings so I’ll be out of your way now.” I have completely forgotten that this guy was here.

“I already told you that you aren’t moving anything. Matt, tell him that he can’t remove Justin’s things,” I demand. I’m starting to freak out. 

“What has Justin requested,” Matt asked. 

“Mr. Taylor has requested that all of his things be moved to another suite,” the attendant replies. Fuck, Matt, do something. 

“You wait,” Matt tells the attendant and I smile slightly but when I look into Matt’s eyes, I realize that I haven’t won yet. “Brian, what the fuck happened,” Matt asks, again. 

“After reading the article, I left him sitting at the table to go take a shower and get my thoughts together. I suppose he took that as rejection. I don’t know what the fuck he was thinking. He didn’t give me a chance to think or explain anything. He goes into full drama queen mode and just fucking left.

“What did you think he was going to do, Brian? Instead of talking to him, you left him alone. I’m not excusing his actions, but he is used to protecting himself, hiding behind his walls, but with you he had no defenses except to run away,” Matt explains and I understand what he’s saying because I’m the same way. 

“I’m Matt, Justin’s security guard and assistant. Mr. Taylor will not need to move rooms, so please place his things back.” I breathe a sigh of relief realizing that he won’t be able to run. I look at the attendant, who is considering what Matt told him, and I guess he realized that it wouldn’t be a good idea to argue with Matt, so he goes to put all of Justin’s things back. 

“Well, let’s go see my drama queen,” I say pulling on my shoes.

“We can’t,” Matt replies and I look at him wondering why the fuck not. I guess he sees my silent question because he quickly finishes his statement.

“Justin closed the shoot. No one is allowed in or out of the studio.” I don’t fucking think so, he is not locking me out. 

“Fuck that Matt, let’s go.” I tell him leaving the room, he will fucking deal with me. I wait for Matt by the elevator and when he finally stands beside me, I look at his reflection and see the smile playing across his lips. I guess he’s used to Justin getting what he wants.


	7. Walls Broken

Brian's POV

When we arrived at the studio, I notice that there is a big burly man waiting by the door, blocking anyone's access into the room. Matt notices my hesitancy and walks in front of me. 

"Hey Bruce, let us in," Matt says indicating the door. 

"I'm sorry Matt but he said closed shoot, no one in or out," Bruce replied not moving aside. 

"Bruce, I'm head of security, you'll move aside or you'll be finding another job," Matt says angrily. 

Bruce looks closely at Matt then at me before nodding his head and stepping aside. Matt opens the door allowing me to pass through first. I look around the large studio and find Justin lounging on a couch as Jean takes pictures of him. God he looks so beautiful but his eyes, his eyes seem distant. I watch quietly as Jean tries to get Justin to interact with him but Justin is just going through the motions, not living through the pictures as he usually does.

"Hey Justin, I think that I got the pictures that I need, why don't you get out of here," Jean says caressing Justin's face. I feel the anger inside me well up and my hands clench at my sides. I watch as Justin shakes off Jean's hands and walks into the dressing room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Realizing that this is the time to confront him regarding his childish behavior, I quickly follow him into the room. He's leaning heavily against the wall, his shoulders shaking a little his breath coming in quiet pants. I can't figure out what he's doing until I hear him try to muffle a sob and immediately I go to him, wrapping him in my arms, pulling him against my chest. His body tenses but then relaxes against me. 

"What's wrong baby," I ask him. I think I know what's wrong but I want him to tell me, I want him to quit running from this, from us. 

"Nothing," he says, his body ridged. I turn him around to face me. He casts his eyes downward but I can see the tear tracks on his face. I cup his chin softly, raising his eyes to look into mine. His eyes are swimming with an array of feelings sadness, uncertainty, fear, and love. I don't know how to respond to any of these feelings; I bend down and kiss him gently on the lips, trying to convey to him how I'm feeling.  
Leaning back from the kiss, his eyes remain closed but the tension from his body has lessened. 

"Why did you run," I ask staring at his face. His eyes snap open and he looks at me closely. I open myself open to him so that he can see what he needs to, whatever he needs. 

"I got scared. You were silent after the article and I got scared. I know that you are a private man and I didn't know how to handle the rejection. So I did what I do best and ran. I figured if I left first that it wouldn't hurt as much. But it did hurt and I felt as if my heart was being torn apart. I don't know if I can do this Brian. I don't know if I can be hurt again," he whispers. I can see the vulnerability there in his eyes and I realize that I'll do anything to remove it. 

"If you would have waited, you would have seen me come out of the shower. You would have realized that although I am a private man that what we have is different, is worth losing a little bit of that privacy if it means that you are by my side." He looks at me shocked but then a small smile plays across his lips. 

"BUT if you ever do something like that again, I'm going to kick your ass. You have to trust me Justin. If you can't trust me then, then we have nothing," I tell him honestly. 

"I do trust you. I do, but I have also learned how to protect myself.  
But I promise to talk to you rather than just assume," he says looking into my eyes. I search his eyes for the truth and when I find it, I smile down at him. 

"You are done early, what ever will we do to pass the time," I ask huskily. He wraps his strong hand around my neck, pulling me down to his lips. The kiss starts soft full of passion but became demanding with raw lust and need. 

"I want you," I whisper against his lips. Justin leans back and stares at me for a couple of minutes. 

"You already have me," he says before pulling me into a passionate kiss. I move my hands between our bodies and unfasten his pants pushing them down to his ankles. I cup his bare ass, pulling him tighter against me.

 

"Mmmm," he moans into the kiss. Leaning back he quickly divests of us the rest of our clothes before pushing me down on the soft leather sofa.

 

"Hard and fast," he asks gazing into my eyes.

"Yes," I hiss as his finger starts rubbing against my tight opening. He leans back slightly and grabs the lube and condom from my pants. He knows me so well after only a short time. Quickly preparing us, he slides in one smooth, long thrust. 

"Oh god," I pant from the intense pleasure/pain. I wrap my legs around his hips bringing him closer to me.

"Mmmm, so tight. So good," Justin moans. I feel him hesitate for a second so I buck my hips into him. He starts pulling out and then slamming back into me at a maddening pace. We work against each other in one rhythm. All too soon, I feel my balls pulling up, the tingling sensation rushing through my body and my hot cum shooting out across my chest and stomach. He slams into me one more time before his body goes ridged, I can feel his cock pulsing inside of me as he fills the condom. His body goes slack and falls down onto me; I wrap my arms around him, holding him to me, marveling in the feel of him in my arms. 

"So good," he whispers against my chest. 

"Yea." I run my hand up and down his sweaty back. 

"Come on let’s go, we have shopping to do," he says gently pulling out of me and climbing off. 

"Do we have to," I question.

"Mr. Label Queen turning down shopping," he asks with a smirk. I laugh at him before standing up. We quickly clean up, redress, and join our friends in the main part of the studio. 

Justin's POV

I realize that I'm a drama queen but when Brian walked out on me, I Truly believed that he was rejecting me. I am so fucking glad that he came after me because I honestly don't know what I would do if he weren't in my life anymore. After only a short time, I've come to expect him to be there, to be by my side. Silly I know but I guess love really knows no time frame. 

"Hey where are you," Brian asks. I look over to him and smile. 

"Just thinking," he looks at me raising an eyebrow and I'm tempted to answer but then I remember that we have a car full of people. 

"Later," I say. He nods his head and I'm grateful. I fell him grab my hand and give it a squeeze before interlacing our fingers together. 

"So where are we going today," Michael asks. I look over to the man that is becoming such a good friend and smile at him. 

"Armani," I say smiling at him and he pales. 

"Don't worry Michael, the store has been closed for us and all the costs will be covered. All you have to do is enjoy yourself," I tell him. 

"OK, thanks Justin," Michael says regaining some of his color. 

When we arrive at the store, the store manager greets us. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Taylor, guests," the store manager says. 

"Hello, do you have the requested clothes," I say. I already have the clothes picked out, of course by the urging of Giorgio. 

"Yes sir, Mr. Taylor," he responds. I nod my head. 

"Ah, Mr. Taylor, Mr. Armani also asked that you try on some clothes that he made especially for you." 

"Of course," I say with a smile. 

"Mr. Kinney, Mr. Novotony, right this way please," Brian looks at me and I shrug my shoulders when another attendant comes out to escort Matt and me back. 

It was about an hour later when I hear Brian yell my name. I button up the pants that I'm wearing and rush to his dressing room. 

"What," I ask worriedly. 

"Justin, what have you done," he asks. He doesn't really sound angry so I just shrug my shoulders wondering what the fuck he is talking about. 

"The entire fall collection Justin," he says exasperatedly. I smile at him wondering how much shit I'm going to get from this. 

"What?" I ask playing the dumb blond routine.

"Don't try that shit with me; all of these clothes are already tailored to me, how, what the fuck is going on. I can't afford this Justin, I have lots of money but not enough for the entire fall collection," he says adamantly. I smile at him wondering how long it will take him to fill in the blanks. He looks at me closely, studying me, then I see the recognition go off in his eyes. 

"You little shit, no. Do you hear me, NO," He says stubbornly. I roll my eyes at him and laugh. 

"You can't decline; the clothes have already been tailored to your size.  
I do have other talents other than putting the clothes on and off. I measured you. So suck it up and accept a gift from Giorgio and me," I smile at him before turning and leaving his dressing room. 

Walking over to the next dressing room, I knock on the door. 

"Hey, Michael, everything ok," I ask. 

"Um, yea Justin, but isn't this a bit much," he asks. I had some casual clothes brought in for him as well as one suit. I know that my friends will not allow me to do a lot for them, but dressing them is something that I can handle. 

"You can never have too many clothes Michael. Besides I picked some that can be worn on a daily basis." Michael opens the door and looks so incredibly happy and I feel good with what I have done for my friends. 

"Thanks Justin," he says sincerely. I smile at him and shrug my shoulders before walking back to my dressing room. 

About a half hour later our packages are wrapped up and are being sent to the hotel, we are only leaving with the suits that we'll be wearing tonight. 

"Ah, so Brian, Michael, you've now been treated to a Justin shopping trip," Matt said with a laugh. 

"Yes the little shit will be punished," Brian, says trying to frown at me but the smile playing on his lips and the light in his eyes give him away. 

"Not too harshly I hope," Matt says with a laugh. Brian pulls me in close and wraps his arms around my shoulder. 

"No not too harshly," Brian replies. He leans down and kisses my ear before whispering thanks. I turn my head and kiss him softly on the lips. 

"Thanks again Justin, I really love my new clothes," Michael says happily. I look over at him and smile. 

"You’re welcome Michael, I'm glad that you will enjoy them," I say laughing. To think that this homely man was apprehensive of going shopping.

The rest of the evening when off without a hitch. Giorgio grilled Brian about his intentions and then me about the stalker. He has ordered that I have extra security at all times, no matter what. Unfortunately, when Giorgio orders something we all follow his commands. So, until the stalker is under control I'll have four guys with me at all times, even at home. This totally fucking sucks, but I can understand everyone's apprehension and worry so I go along with it. 

Michael was a little shy at first but soon relaxed and enjoyed the evening. We talked, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company. Well until Giorgio made a pass at me, it was all in fun and I think a little to test Brian. Brian of course passed with excellence when he told Giorgio that he respected him but that I was off limits. Giorgio just laughed and said of coarse. Matt laughed at the whole situation, understanding what Giorgio was doing. 

When the four of us arrived back at the hotel, the concierge stops us. 

"Mr. Taylor, there is a package for you at the front desk," he said.  
Brian's arms are around me and he had to have felt the shudder that went through my body because I immediately felt him tense. We walked over to the front desk and received the thick large manila folder. 

"Let me see it Justin," Matt demands. I hand over the envelope as we make our way back to the suite, Matt and Michael following closely behind us. 

"Let's have a look, it could be nothing," Brian says moving us towards the sofa. He sits down and pulls me onto his lap wrapping me protectively in his arms. Matt looks at us before looking around the room and closing all the window coverings, he then walks over to the phone, calls the desk, and advises them that no calls will be received tonight. I assume that he doesn't want any disruptions. When he opens the envelope, he lets out a little gasp and immediately hands the photos to Brian and me. 

I look at the first picture and feel tears welling up in my eyes. How someone took these, I wonder. I start flipping through the pictures one at a time, am angry and disgusted by our private moments being recorded. Brian's body is radiating anger as we flip through the pictures until we reach the last one that has a post-it note attached to it. 

'Enjoy while you can because you belong to me Justin'

"What the fuck," Brian explodes. I think that he would be pacing the room had I not been sitting on his lap. I give the post-it note to Matt then place the pictures back into the envelope. I don't think there are any cameras in the room but I'm not sure and I don't feel safe staying here. 

"Matt, I don't want to stay in this suite or even this hotel room. Find somewhere else for us to stay," I order before standing up and heading to the bathroom. I can't deal with this shit now it's all too much.

Brian's POV

I watch Justin walk out of the room but I also need to know what is going on. 

"What do we do now," I ask. I don't like this! I didn't like the gifts and the cards, but I hate that that someone has forced themselves into our lives. 

"First, I do what Justin asked. I agree with him, he can't stay here so  
I'll call Giorgio and ask if we can use his penthouse. Then I find out where these pictures are from. Justin is going to have to keep a low profile for the rest of the trip. When Justin gets home, he's going to have to move to a more secure building where his floor is not accessible without a code. This guy is worse than any other stalker he's had," I nod my head in understanding. 

"What can I do," I ask. I don't want him to be hurt and I don't want to be away from him but I'll do whatever it is that I have to, to protect him. 

"Don't abandon him. Go in there now and comfort him, he can't handle this alone," Matt says. Although I want to be more involved in Justin's protection, I realize that is why he has a security team. I quickly get up and follow Justin into the bathroom. I find him sitting on the counter, swinging his feet like a little boy, smoking a joint. His hands are shaking and his eyes are puffy, tear tracks lining his face. 

"Baby," I whisper walking towards him. He looks up at me and offers a watery smile. I take him in my arms, careful of the smoldering joint.  
He hugs me tightly then leans back taking a hit off the joint. I take the joint from him and inhale deeply. He spreads his legs wider and turns me around. I'm leaning back against his chest his legs locked around my waist, arms around my shoulders, his head resting against my shoulder. We stayed like that forever it seems before there was a knock at the door. 

"We're ready to move," Michael says through the closed door.

"OK," Justin calls out. He pushes me forward so he can slide off the counter and I turn around to pull him into my arms, the joint long gone.

 

"We'll get through this," I whisper into his ear. He nods against my shoulder before looking up into my eyes. He smiles a little before bringing my head down to his. He kisses me softly; I can feel the anger, worry, trust. Love in the kiss, and my resolve to protect him grows. 

"Let's go," he says before pulling away and turning towards the door.  
When we exit the bathroom there are five other guys standing in the living room in addition to Matt and Michael. Who the fuck are these guys. 

"Hey Justin, we are going to leave you registered here but I'll have the guys pack your stuff and then take it away like it was theirs. I need you to go in the bedroom and close the shades so that if the stalker is watching they won't see anyone that isn't supposed to be here," Matt says calmly. I like that he is able to react under pressure. All I feel is anger radiating through every nerve in my body. 

"I'll do it. I don't want that fucker getting one more look at you," I say to Justin. He nods his head in understanding. I quickly walk into the room, acting as normal as possible and close the shades. Then walk back into the living room. 

"Ok, Wayne, Lance, go back up Mr. Taylor's and Mr. Kinney's things.  
Justin we have the car parked in the garage. I want both of you to change into some street clothes, put on a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. You'll be leaving separately just in case you are being watched. Justin, Bruce, Tate, Will, and I will go with you. Michael,  
Wayne, Lance, and Brian will go in another car. Now let's get going,"  
Matt says. I want to argue, I want to go with Justin. But I know that we have to do it Matt's way. I watch Justin as he calmly walks into the bedroom and selects some clothes that haven't been packed, and I follow closely behind him. 

"Wayne, Lance, can you give us a moment please," I ask them. Justin is sitting on the bed, his head down. Wayne and Lance quickly leave the room and I sit-down beside Justin pulling him into my arms. 

"We need to get going," Justin says burrowing closer into my arms. 

"Yea," I reply stroking his hair. After a couple of minutes he pulls back and starts changing his clothes, hanging up his suit and putting it into the garment bag. I follow suit and soon we are changed into the streets clothes, baseball caps, and sunglasses resting on our heads. 

"Let's go, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can be together," he says calmly. I nod my head in agreement and we exit the bedroom holding hands. 

"Ok Matt let’s get this shit done," Justin says. 

"Let's go," Matt says. I bring Justin to me, kissing him deeply.  
Leaning back from the kiss I look into his eyes and rest my forehead against his. 

"Later, baby," I say quietly. 

"Later," he says pulling out of my arms and walking towards the guys.  
Two guys are in front of him and Matt and Bruce are by his side. He stuffs his blond hair under the hat and then covers his eyes with the sunglasses, then walks out of the room. 

"Ok when do we go," Michael asks coming and standing by my side. He rests his hand on the small of my back trying to comfort me. 

"We are almost done packing your things Mr. Kinney. We'll leave in about 10 minutes. It will take us about 30 minutes to get there," Lance says. I nod my head in understanding. I walk over to the bar and pour myself a double beam. Drinking it I quickly, I pour myself another drink, slamming it back. 

"Take it easy Brian," Michael says. I look at him angrily but then start to relax realizing that this won't work with me getting shit-faced. I put the glass down and walk over to the couch. 

"I hate this Mikey," I tell Mikey when he sits down beside me. He takes my hand in his and squeezing it. 

"I know Brian," he says and I realize he probably does to some degree. His boyfriend has to stand beside Justin and protect him. 

"You know Justin isn't helpless even if he is by himself. He's strong, works out everyday and he knows marshal arts, he can defend himself pretty good," Matt says to reassure me. I know what he's trying to do; I just hope that it never comes to that. It feels like we've been sitting here forever before Lance and Wayne come out announcing that we are ready to go. 

I quickly stand up and take my luggage from Lance while Wayne carries Justin's. We exit the room much the same as Justin, Wayne, and Lance in front of Michael and me. We reach the parked car without any hassle and quickly get in the back. The car takes off, the windows blacked out with tint so none can see in. I settle into the seat wanting to be back with Justin. 

Justin's POV

We don't talk on the way to the penthouse. It will take us longer to get there than Brian because we drive around the block and around the city a couple of times before heading to the penthouse to ensure that we are not being followed. 

I think about what this psycho wants, he doesn't even know me and he thinks he owns me. He's like everybody else; the looks, money, fame. That's what this asshole wants but he isn't getting a fucking thing from me, unless. Unless Brian's in any danger, I won't allow this to hurt him, to endanger him in anyway. I'll walk away if it comes to that. Why now, why did this asshole have to come out of the woodwork now? 

"Justin," Matt calls. I look up to him, removing the glasses from my eyes. 

"Yea," I ask. 

"Your phone," Matt says pointing to my ringing pocket. I laugh slightly, pull the phone from my pocket, and look at the caller id. 

"Yea," I answer. 

"Where the fuck are you," Brian demands. I guess he's made it to the penthouse. 

"We are almost there Bri, we take longer because we circle around a lot making sure we aren't followed," I reassure him. 

"OK. Next time do you think you could fill me in on these details? I thought you would already be here," he says warily. 

"Yea, I'm sorry I totally forgot. Matt probably did too. We are about ten minutes away," I tell him. 

"OK, I'll see you soon. And Justin, be careful," Brian says before hanging up the line. Pulling the phone from my ear, I look down at the cell phone, a small smile playing across my lips. 

"Um, Matt, please get Brian a copy of the security detail," I tell him.

 

"Shit sorry Justin, I didn't think. I'll give him a copy when we get there," Matt says worriedly. I laugh slightly and lean back in the seat, wanting Brian to wrap me in this loving, protective arms.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know Matt is waking me up gently. 

"Justin, come on we're here," Matt says. I nod my head and slip the sunglasses back on my head as I'm ushered out of the car and into the waiting elevator. 

When we arrive, the penthouse door is open and Brian comes out gathering me in my arms. I wrap myself around him, not wanting to let go.

"Come on guys, let's go in." Matt says to us. Nodding my head, I release my hold on Brian, grabbing his hand we walk into the penthouse.

It's a large penthouse with six bedrooms including the master suite. I know that everybody will be staying with us, so I resign myself to the lack of privacy. Sitting on the sofa, nestled in Brian's arms we go over the next couple of days. We were going to stay in New York for a couple of days after everything but now I just want to go home to the security of something familiar. I wonder where I'll be staying when I get home. 

"Guys, I'm fucking exhausted I'm going to bed," I say interrupting their discussion. I place a gentle kiss on Brian's lips before getting up and heading to the bedroom. I take a quick shower then climb into the bed, reveling in the feel of the silk sheets against my hot skin. I feel myself starting to slip into oblivion and I shut my mind off to the rest of the world. 

Brian's POV

I stay out with Justin's security team for another half hour discussing everything before pulling myself off the couch and into the master bedroom. I look at the bed, watching the beautiful man burrow himself further down into the bed. I feel my heart beat faster at the sight of this man and wonder when I fell so deeply in love with this amazing man.

Ever since we've been together, I haven't been with anyone else and I'm realizing that I really don't need to be. He's everything to me and satisfies my every desire. I smile at those thoughts and quickly undress and hop into the shower, wanting to wrap myself around the man I love. I don't think now is the time to tell him but I'll know in my heart. Smiling I climb into bed, immediately Justin moves towards me, wrapping his arms around my chest, his head resting on my shoulder. I lean down and smell his unique scent, placing a soft kiss on his head; I fall asleep dreaming of my man. 

Three Days Later

Sitting back in the first class seat on the plane headed back to Pittsburgh I think back to the last three days. The rest of the trip was hectic; Justin finished the Armani shoot, did the VS shoot, and had the opening of his show. The show was successful and almost every piece had sold by the end of the night. 

The rest of our stay in New York was subdued. We went to the shoots or to the opening and then right back to the penthouse, after we circled the city three or four times to make sure we weren't being followed. Justin was un-characteristically quiet. When he wasn't working, he was working out or relaxing in front of the television.   
I asked him why he was avoiding everyone but he only said that he didn't like many people around and there were A LOT of people, a total of eight.

"Where are you," Justin asks, placing a hand on my thigh.

"Just thinking," I reply. I cover his hand with my own interlacing our fingers together and look over at him. His head is turned and he's staring at me with a smile on his face. 

"So where am I staying," he asks looking back over to Matt. 

"You'll be staying in a new building. I had your attorney purchase the penthouse for you. It's only accessible via security code, cameras are located in the garage, stairwells, and elevator, as well as all over the penthouse floor," Matt replies.

"How the fuck did you get his attorney to purchase something," I ask angrily. I don't like someone else deciding life-altering changes for my lover or spending his money without his knowledge. 

"I have POA if he becomes incapacitated to make decisions for himself or for any security reasons," Matt replies confidently. I stare at him then look over to Justin. 

"Why," I ask Justin. I don't like this one damn bit and I'm going to make sure he knows it. 

"He's been in my life a long time, the only person I could trust so I delegated responsibilities to him. He needs to be able to protect me at all costs, so if purchasing the penthouse was in my best interest, he did it. Also, someone had to be responsible for me if I was incapacitated. Matt will make sure that my will is enacted or my medical wishes are honored," Justin says. I sit back and ingest this information wondering what else I don't know about my lover and his relationship with Matt. 

"What's the layout and who's staying with me," Justin asks. I look over to Matt wondering the same thing.

"The penthouse floor has the main suite as well as a small apartment.  
The small apartment has three bedrooms, so Bruce, Lance, and I will be staying in there. One person will be watching the cameras, while one of us is with you and one rests. The elevator has a lockdown so that it can't be called in the middle of the night. The penthouse is large with only three bedrooms including a large master suite, all other regular amenities, studio and a gym," Matt replies. At leas they won't be in the same apartment with us, we can have some privacy. I take Justin's hand in my own and give it gentle squeeze, wanting to talk to him privately. We'll just have to wait until later because there is no way I want to have this conversation for all to hear.

Justin's POV

After landing in Pittsburgh, we head to the waiting car to drive us home. I was hoping that Brian would come with me but he wants to go home and rest. I don't know if this is his way of avoiding me or punishing me but I promised not to assume things so I'll wait until he talks to me about it.

"So what is on the agenda tonight," I ask. 

"We have dinner at Ma's tonight," Michael chimed in. 

"I don't think it's a good idea Justin," Matt says. 

"I'll have four bodyguards with me Matt, I'm sure that I will be fine,"  
I remind him. 

“OK Justin, but that's it. You're not going out, not until we have a handle on this situation," Matt demands. I want to argue with him and  
ask who the fuck does he think he is but decide that I've hired him to protect me so it would be in my best interest to respect what he says. We drop Michael and Brian off at their places then head over to the penthouse, all of my clothes and personal belongings and art supplies are already here. I'm happy to have my things but I would much rather be at my home. I guess realistically this is my home now. 

I really would rather stay home and rest but I know the wrath of Debbie should I not show up at the dinner. Quickly dressing in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt I call Matt and let him know that I'm ready. A couple of minutes later there is a knock at the door and I quickly answer it, happy that Matt didn't just walk in. 

The five of us jump in the black SUV and head over to Debbie's. I wonder what will happen tonight, if Brian is going to start avoiding me. We've slept together every night for the last week in a half and I don't know what it will be like to sleep alone. 

When we arrive at Debbie's we are 15 minutes late so I hurry into the house stopping dead in my tracks at the confrontation that is going on. I look towards where Brian is yelling and feel my blood run cold. 

"What the fuck is going on here, and why is he here," I demand. Brian whips around to look at me, moving towards me he wraps his arms around me holding me tightly to him. Never taking my eyes off the fucking person, I see the disgust and anger flash across his face. 

"I asked what is Ethan doing here."


End file.
